The Dream of a Normal Life
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Gaia has Percy and Annabeth, but she also manages to capture the other heroes, forcing them into a deep slumber and keeping them there with a dream of a fake reality. One where they are normal college students, stuggling with normal lives, without memories of their real lives. How will it affect the way they see each other? Nico/Percy, Piper/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna
1. Swallowed and Spit Out

Nicercy || PJatO || Pipabeth || The Dream of a Normal Life || Jayna || PJatO || Frazeleo

Title: The Dream of a Normal Life – Attending the Athena University of Applied Science

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; right after Mark of Athena

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesome, shoujo-ai, fluff, memory loss/fake memories, explicit intercourse, anal, masturbation, toys, D/s, bondage, cheating (sort of)

Main Pairing: most main being Nico/Percy, with a-bit-more-than-average Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth and Jason/Reyna

Side Pairings: Percy/Annabeth (to-be-past), Jason/Piper (to-be-past), Frank/Hazel (established), Thalia/Bianca, Tyson/Ella, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Shane/Lacy, Gleeson/Mellie, Luke/Leo (onesided), Octavian/Percy (onesided)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace, Gaia

_Percy, Frank & Reyna's Sports Major_: Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Bianca di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue,

_Nico's Medical Major_: Will Solace, Kayla Hein, Austin Barton, Mitchell Logan, Lacy Hunnigan

_Leo & Hazel's Arts and Crafts Major_: Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Silena Beauregard, Tyson Jackson, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Shane McNabb, Miranda Gardner

_Annabeth's Literature Major_: Malcolm Cage, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Dare

_Piper's Law Enforcement Major_: Drew Tanaka, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Juniper Underwood

_Jason's Management Major_: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardner

_Faculty Staff_: Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Howard Claymore, Mellie Hedge, Gleeson Hedge, Lupa Brunner, Chiron Brunner, Grover Underwood

_Animals & Pets_: Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Mrs. O'Leary, Argentum, Aurum

Summary: Gaia had once before send Hazel a vision of how her life could have been and gave her the decision to stay in the dream, have a life at Sammy's side.

Now she has managed to capture the Seven of the Great Prophecy, together with Reyna and Nico, and send them into a shared dream. A dream of a normal life, where they just start college, have to fight with social stands, love, rivalry and tests instead of monsters and prophecies. The problem is, Gaia has robbed them of their memories, making them believe that this dream is reality. That the nine of them are roommates and that most of them have never even met each other. Now they have to handle disturbing nightmares of monsters, strange flashbacks that make them remember faces they should have never seen before and an eerie feeling. Even though Gaia may have left them with their memories of their relationships (Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel), now that they have lost their memories of the adventures and forces that had caused them to be, they start seeing each other in a different light. So on top of the harsh life of students and reality slowly seeping into their dream-world, they start having feelings for their roommates and some start questioning why they have ever started dating each other to begin with (ending Percabeth and Jasper emotionally within the first chapter, because I really can't write that), leading to very much jealousy, some cheating and possibly curse-dream breaking new love-bonds.

This is going to be something different. It has elements I already used and love to use - like that normal life setting from "Welcome to Olympus High" and the twist of what happens post _Mark of Athena_ like in "All the Percybilities" - but I intend to form something new and fresh out of it. From past experience of demanding sidepairings, I also thought it fit to put Pipabeth, Frazeleo and Jayna up into the main pairing list right from the start.

**The Dream of a Normal Life**

_Attending the Athena University of Applied Science_

_Chapter 1: Swallowed and Spit Out_

The last thing he saw, before they fell deeper and deeper into the darkness of Tartarus itself, was Nico's face. The son of Hades looked torn between emotions – angry, guilty, sad, regretful. As though he was just losing the most important thing in his life.

"Y—You should have let go, Percy!", whispered Annabeth into his ear.

She was clinging desperately to him as they were falling deeper and deeper into the pitch-black pit. He shook his head, holding her close, not wanting to lose her now, because then they would be truly separated, both on their own in the darkest pit of the world.

"Never", replied Percy in a hushed voice, pressing her closer to himself. "You're the sister I never had and I will be damned if I let you face this alone, Annie."

Even though he couldn't see her in the dark, he still knew that she was smiling at him. It was a secret, their secret. That their relationship was fake. It hadn't always been, at first they had been misguided by the pushing campers into believing that they were meant to be. But after only a short while, they realized that they weren't meant to be. They shared no common interests, or at least not those that mattered. Their deepest, dearest passions were things the other could not understand and no relationship could work if one always spaced out whenever the other talked. But with the pressure of camp, with being their leaders and their heroes, they had not yet dared to tell anyone. Pretending was easier than facing their disappointment and having to explain themselves. Because they did love each other, just not in the way everyone wanted them to. They were like siblings, had always been. Ever since he had first woken up to her taunting words, they had fallen into a back and forth of teasing, she teasing him more than he did with her because she was the 'big sister', as Annabeth had stated and thus had more rights than he did. Never argue with a wise girl.

"W—What if... if something happens to them?!", exclaimed Annabeth worried. "Now that they're on their own... I... What if they start fighting and everything fails? You know the distrust between Nico and Jason and how much Frank and Hazel edge on with Leo, what if-"

"They'll pull through", reassured Percy, closing his eyes tightly and praying that he was right. "They will, because Nico promised to watch over them, to lead them. They have him, they'll manage, I know it. Nico won't fail to find us and rescue us."

"Your trust in him is disturbing", muttered Annabeth skeptically, her nails digging into his shoulders. "I just hope you're right... if... if something happens to Piper... and the others..."

"Don't worry, my dear little demigods", hissed a voice that seemed to echo from everywhere as though the pit surrounding them was talking. "You will soon be reunited again with them. Without you, they will fail and I will capture them. But until then, you two will sleep. Now sleep."

Percy tried to fight it, he didn't want to sleep, but somehow the lulling voice, the endless darkness and the feeling of falling deeper and deeper made him drowsy. He could feel Annabeth's grip on him loosening a little, as though she was slowly drifting off too. The last thing he could think before sleep took over was that he prayed for Nico to lead the others to victory and to find him, to find them, and rescue them from Gaia's grasp. As it happened when on the verge of sleep, his thoughts got mushy and weird and the last image that passed his mind was how he was falling asleep like Sleeping Beauty and how he hoped Nico would come to his rescue like Prince Charming. The thought made him snort a little ridiculed, but it also send a slightly tingly and happy feeling through his body, because he knew he could count on Nico. Nico had always been there, would always be there, whenever Percy needed him the most.

"Sleep now, my precious little puppets", whispered Gaia as she caught the two in giant hands of earth from the pit around, cradling them close until the hands pressed against the walls and merged again, leaving the demigods in a cocoon of earth. "Sleep so I can bleed your power out."

/break\

Nico was trying to stand brave and walk with his chin upright as the Argo II landed near Athens. He could feel the metaphorical daggers Jason was throwing at his back, the blonde was still not trusting him. And it didn't help that Piper seemed awfully upset with him too ever since... since they had lost Percy and Annabeth. She was probably the one blaming him second most, right after himself, for what had happened. For not being able to hold onto them, to rescue them. And even though Nico was well-aware that Piper tried not to blame him, deep down she did.

"We'll rescue them. We need to", whispered his sister next to him, grabbing his hand reassuringly.

On her other side was Frank, looking gruff and angry, a look most of them had adapted ever since losing the heart and the brain of their mission. Ever since losing Percy and Annabeth. Looking over his shoulder, Nico could see Leo walking next to Jason and Piper. The Latino was awfully silent these days, probably also blaming himself, thinking what ifs about coming to their rescue with the Argo II faster. And that everybody was so on edge was not helping matters any either. Frank spend an awful lot of time snapping at Leo as though the son of Hephaestus himself was offending him with his mere existence. Even Hazel said that this was worse than before.

"You're here", sighed a relieved voice from the shadows.

The six of them turned to see Reyna. They had contacted her via IM a few days ago, hoping to reason with her. Just to realize that there was no need to reason with her for she was the only Roman still on their side. She had agreed to meet up with them to discuss how they could rescue Annabeth and Percy and how she could help by delaying and misleading the Romans for a little while longer. Octavian was on a war path and Reyna was the only thing standing between him and the destruction of the Argo II and the death of the six. Something Nico could not allow, because they were the only ones who could rescue Percy. And Annabeth too. And Nico had promised Percy that he would lead them to the doors, that he would protect the others in Percy's name. He wouldn't fail the son of Poseidon, never again would he fail the Sea Prince.

"I'm glad you could make it", nodded Nico shortly.

The daughter of Bellona send him a small smile, one that didn't reach her eyes and looked more tired and worn out than happy. But before she could even open her mouth to answer, it seemed that the earth itself started to swallow them. Nico cursed beneath his breath. They all hadn't slept in days, getting out of Rome had been a hardship with the mountain giants constantly attacking them. Their guard was down, they were all nearly too exhausted to even stand.

"No!", growled the son of Hades angered.

Not now and certainly not like this. It was too humiliating, being swallowed alive like that, without even having the chance to put a fight up. He couldn't fail Percy like that, he just couldn't.

"Don't worry, little demigod", whispered Gaia wickedly. "You will soon be reunited with them again. They will not know who you are and you will not know who they are, but you will see them again. Now sleep, my dear children. Sleep and you will see your friends again."

Nico tried to fight, to free himself from the earth's grasp. He could hear the others struggling behind him, cursing loudly and screaming. But the more he fought, the more his strength seemed to leave him. He was so tired and exhausted, all he wanted was to sleep. And to see Percy again. Couldn't he just have that? Some rest and the Sea Prince back. That sounded good.

"Sleep and I will bleed out all your energy and use it, I will awaken again and you will sleep for me instead", whispered Gaia with a wicked little laugh. "Such good, good children."

Nico tried to open his eyes. No, he couldn't sleep. He needed to do as he had promised Percy. And had Gaia just said that they wouldn't remember Percy and Annabeth and vice versa? Not again, he couldn't face Percy again without the Sea Prince remembering him. Never again.

/break\

"Percy!", screamed Nico, his voice raw as he sat up in his bed.

His heart was racing a mile an hour, his palms sweaty and his breath ragged. Shaking his head, trying to shake the nightmare off, he climbed out of his bed, pushing the black velvet sheets off. It was too hot for them away and he hated the cocooned feeling they gave him. Glaring at the sheets as though they had personally offended him, he walked over to the window, staring out at the night.

The darkness calmed him somehow, something he had never understood really. Others feared the darkness, yet to him it was somehow reassuring. The only thing odd was the view. Not odd, really. It was just the far-away looking skyline of Miami as he was living in a mansion a little off, a little away from the loud and noisy city. Still, it always startled him how close the city looked and how bright. Sometimes it made him feel like he wasn't from this world.

Shaking his head, he rested his forehead against the cool window. He was going crazy, Bianca was right. Living all alone in this big house was doing things to his mind. Like these nightmares. He didn't remember them, only blurry shapes and shadows and sometimes a name, always the same name. _Percy_. The way it ringed in his mind, it sounded important. But he didn't know anyone named Percy. He didn't know many people to begin with. Frowning at the skyline of Miami, he made a decision. He couldn't keep going crazy like that, he needed company.

The new semester would be starting soon and there were certainly still enough students out there who had not yet found a place to stay. Their little town close Miami was overly crowded with students, especially when the autumn semester started every year. Maybe if he'd put something into the papers, he would find some roommates to make this house less big and lonely and take his mind off of those crazy nightmares. Bianca would approve of this. Besides, it was going to be his first semester at Athena University, the start of a new life, as Bianca liked to say. AU offered him a whole new life and the chance of meeting new people.

Nodding determined, he turned back to his bed. Tomorrow, he would call the newspaper.

/break\

"Leo! Get your stuff together!", called a pretty native American a little irritated. "We need to leave."

"Right, right", nodded a small and cute Latino. "I know. But... where to? I mean, sure they accepted us at the university, but... we still need a place to stay. I'm not sleeping under the bridge."

The two roommates glared at each other for a little while, at least until their third roommate joined them. The blonde boy was looking sleepy and acting more mechanical as he leaned down to kiss his girlfriend, in his sleepy mind not even noticing how cunningly she dodged the kiss.

"I've been going through the _Terrapolis Daily_ and there is one ad that sounds kind of promising", replied the girl, pointing at the newspaper. "Some guy, living in a 'spacious house on a hill overseeing Terrapolis' has rooms to rent to students, he's attending AU too so he wants to offer his help to fellow students who haven't found anything yet. Says the house even has a pool and a big property. He still has room for up to eight people. And it's not expensive."

"Sounds fishy, Piper", grunted the blonde with one raised eyebrow. "If it's really that spacious and has a pool and all, why should it be cheap? I don't trust this thing. What do you think, Leo?"

"Calling won't hurt", huffed Leo and snatched the newspaper away. "We need a place to life. Because the way between New York and Terrapolis is just too freaking long. Let's try."

"Yes", agreed Piper with a grin. "I mean, we'll fly there today anyway. We can at least look at the place. If the owner is some creepy pedophile who just wants pretty young boys and girls around him, we can still ditch it and stay in a hotel for a while."

/break\

The young woman frowned slightly as she pushed her long, black hair behind her ears. Her two dogs next to her yelped and whined curiously as though they were trying to tell her something. But her focus was on the newspaper in her hand. She had only arrived in Terrapolis this morning and she knew that it would be impossible to find a place to stay that late, but her acceptance letter from the Athena University had arrived late, giving her no chance to look for a place earlier.

Lifting her eyes off the newspaper, she looked up at the house in front of her. It was the right address alright. But that wasn't just a spacious house, it looked a little like a mansion. And the hill was practically overseeing the university's property, which made the 'close to campus' sort of ridiculous. Any closer and the house would be located on the school's property. Something had to be wrong with this place. It's owner was probably an old creep or something.

"Argentum, Aurum, calm down now!", glared the girl as her dogs pulled her to the house.

The two dobermans looked at her innocently and she rolled her eyes. Okay, time to check that house, maybe she was just being overly cautious again. Ringing the doorbell, she was surprised at who opened. That was not an old creep. The handsome Italian raised one eyebrow questioningly at her, water running down his well-built torso. Judging by the swimming shorts he was wearing and the towel drapped over his shoulder, the part about the pool seemed to be true.

"Hello, I'm Reyna Anderson. I'm here for the... rooms?", asked Reyna slowly. "Oh, and very important, I hope dogs won't be a problem, because I really can't move without them."

The boy, about her age if she had to guess, took a look at the dogs and shook his head before kneeling down. "Dogs aren't a problem. I like them. Name's Nico, Nico di Angelo. How about you guys come in and I show you the rooms? You're the first, so you got a free pick."

Argentum and Aurum climbed up onto Nico's knees and started to sniff his face as he patted their heads. Her dogs liked him already so he probably wasn't a serial killer. Probably.

/break\

Annabeth frowned as she sipped her coffee, staring over the shoulder of her boyfriend. Percy was, once again, absentmindedly doodling stuff. He wasn't very artistic, but it could be recognized as what it was. And that was probably what hat her so worried. He kept repeatedly drawing the same nonsense. A skull with burning red eyes, sometimes with two tridents crossed behind it. Was he joining a satanistic cult or something? It worried her.

"Percy", started the blonde slowly. "I know you've been avoiding this topic, but we need to find a place to stay. We barely even agreed on a college to attend. I doubt we'll find a place to live..."

"It's because you're all academics and architecture and I just want something where I can have different sports and a place that is homey, I don't care what influences it had", huffed the boy, looking up from his doodling. "Besides, I told you we can always stay with my mom for a little while longer. She said it's fine."

Right, Sally Jackson, the reason they had moved to Terrapolis to begin with. Percy had been at the same boarding school as Annabeth and they had been together since they were sixteen now. Three years, yet sometimes, or most of the time if she was being honest with herself, she felt more like his mom or his big sister, having to take care of him and think things through for him. Like with college, if she would have left that up to him, he would still be sitting in high school, not knowing where to go or what to do. She had barely and with much bribing got him to tell her that he wanted to do something with sport, he was an athlete. Swordplay, riding, swimming, he loved it all. He could rant about it for hours and hours without a break, to the point where Annabeth just zoomed out and nodded occasionally. Not that he didn't do the same to her, after all. He always got that blank look on his face that told her she was talking in too complicated words again. But it was fine, they both had the stuff they loved and did that. Annabeth frowned confused. No, that was not fine. If they loved each other, shouldn't they show interest in what the other loved? Shaking her head, she tried to concentrate on something else. Everything would get better once they'd go to college. They would be attending the same college, because gladly enough the Athena University in Terrapolis, the place Percy's mother had moved to a year or so ago, had to offer a broad variety of majors. She had already chosen literature class and for Percy it was the big assortment of sports that got him to agree. They would attend college together, a new start. Not having to be the golden couple of high school anymore, without all the expectations and everything, it lifted a great weight off her shoulders just thinking how that may feel. AU would mean a completely different life for her.

"I know, but I don't want to sponge off your mom forever", sighed Annabeth, pushing her hair back and leaning down to kiss his forehead. "We need our own place. I'll check the newspaper, you... keep doing whatever it is you're drawing there..."

Another of these things that made her feel out of place when she was with Percy. For a few days now, she had not kissed him on the mouth once. But she remembered, it had never been like that before. She remembered clearly that they were a happy couple and very much in love. Since waking up a week ago, it had started feeling off though. Shaking her head, she grabbed the newspaper.

/break\

Golden eyes stared a little lost into the distance as she shifted her backpack. Something about this town didn't feel right, as though it wasn't even supposed to exist. Her stomach curled together in itself as she kept walking, with her boyfriend next to her.

Her half-brother had called her earlier and asked if she had finally signed up for a college. He was annoying, noisy and never minding his own business, but he was a big brother, so she supposed that was part of the deal. He had practically ordered her to come here, had said he'd have enough room for them – because she and her boyfriend were a package-deal – and that they would find something at Athena University. They just needed to get their act together and start somewhere.

"And you really think it's a good idea to move in with Nico?", frowned Frank, grabbing her hand.

"Do you have any other idea?", huffed Hazel with one raised eyebrow. "He is right. We need to get our priorities sorted and start at some point. Besides, AU offers many different sport activities. Archery, you love archery. And living with Nico won't be that bad."

"Aside from the fact that he's always glaring at me", muttered the Canadian with a slight pout. "You don't think he'll ever allow me to sleep in the same room as you, do you?"

"Oh please, he's not going to mix us up with others", laughed Hazel ridiculed before frowning. "Or do you...? I mean, no. He's not that overly protective. Right?"

"Right", snorted Frank. "You're not the one he threatened with ripping balls off and playing ping-pong with them and... urgh, no. I really think that's a stupid idea."

"You're just grumpy because you've been having a nightmare again", frowned Hazel worried, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. "Was it about a fire again?"

"It was about... I don't know...", frowned Frank, looking as though he was trying very hard to remember something that his brain just wouldn't supply. "About an imp, I think? It was a cute imp though. But yeah, there was fire... all around him... it... frightened me, I think I tried to pull the imp out of the fire, but the fire kept following him like it tried to take something else away from me..."

"But what would you want with an imp?", grunted Hazel a little confused, tilting her head.

"I don't know", shrugged the Canadian a little upset. "Like I said, it was a cute imp. Maybe I wanted to keep him as a pet or something...? I don't know what you're supposed to do with imps!"


	2. Rooming Arrangements Part I

Nicercy || PJatO || Pipabeth || The Dream of a Normal Life || Jayna || PJatO || Frazeleo

Title: The Dream of a Normal Life – Attending the Athena University of Applied Science

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; right after Mark of Athena

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesome, shoujo-ai, fluff, memory loss/fake memories, explicit intercourse, anal, masturbation, toys, pegging, spanking, voyeurism, D/s, bondage, cheating

Main Pairing: most main being Nico/Percy, with a-bit-more-than-average Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth and Jason/Reyna

Side Pairings: Percy/Annabeth (to-be-past), Jason/Piper (to-be-past), Frank/Hazel (established), Thalia/Bianca, Tyson/Ella, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Shane/Lacy, Gleeson/Mellie, Luke/Leo (onesided), Octavian/Percy (onesided)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace, Gaia

_Percy, Frank & Reyna's Sports Major_: Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Bianca di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue,

_Nico's Medical Major_: Will Solace, Kayla Hein, Austin Barton, Mitchell Logan, Lacy Hunnigan

_Leo & Hazel's Arts and Crafts Major_: Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Silena Beauregard, Tyson Jackson, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Shane McNabb, Miranda Gardner

_Annabeth's Literature Major_: Malcolm Cage, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Dare

_Piper's Law Enforcement Major_: Drew Tanaka, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Juniper Underwood

_Jason's Management Major_: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardner

_Faculty Staff_: Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Howard Claymore, Mellie Hedge, Gleeson Hedge, Lupa Brunner, Chiron Brunner, Grover Underwood

_Animals & Pets_: Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Mrs. O'Leary, Argentum, Aurum

Summary: Gaia had once before send Hazel a vision of how her life could have been and gave her the decision to stay in the dream, have a life at Sammy's side.

Now she has managed to capture the Seven of the Great Prophecy, together with Reyna and Nico, and send them into a shared dream. A dream of a normal life, where they just start college, have to fight with social stands, love, rivalry and tests instead of monsters and prophecies. The problem is, Gaia has robbed them of their memories, making them believe that this dream is reality. That the nine of them are roommates and that most of them have never even met each other. Now they have to handle disturbing nightmares of monsters, strange flashbacks that make them remember faces they should have never seen before and an eerie feeling. Even though Gaia may have left them with their memories of their relationships (Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel), now that they have lost their memories of the adventures and forces that had caused them to be, they start seeing each other in a different light. So on top of the harsh life of students and reality slowly seeping into their dream-world, they start having feelings for their roommates and some start questioning why they have ever started dating each other to begin with (ending Percabeth and Jasper emotionally within the first chapter, because I really can't write that), leading to very much jealousy, some cheating and possibly curse-dream breaking new love-bonds.

**The Dream of a Normal Life**

_Attending the Athena University of Applied Science_

_Chapter 2: Rooming Arrangements Part I_

Nico glared unimpressed at his younger sister and her boyfriend as the two of them tried to give him the most innocent look possible. He was not impressed with them. Shifting the card-box in his arms some, he continued his way to the room his first housemate had chosen. Just as him and Reyna were bringing her stuff inside, Hazel and Frank had appeared on the doorstep and asked for a room to stay. _A_, as in singular. If they really believed he would let that happen, they were mistaken. The couple followed him to Reyna's room, still with the puppy-eyes on.

"No", grunted Nico annoyed. "You can live here, yes. But you're not rooming together."

"Uh, hi? This would be my room, so...", asked Reyna slowly. "Wait. Hazel? Frank?"

The black-haired girl knelt on the bed, putting books into a shelf. Hazel had the decency to blush at barking into someone's room, while Frank was still focused on looking innocent and nice.

"Hi, Rey! I haven't seen you since graduation last year", smiled Hazel friendly.

"Well, if you two know each other, you can share a room", declared Nico, turning a serious expression on them. "Don't give me those looks. It's not just you. Even if other couples turn up on my doorstep, I'm not having couples sharing a room. This is supposed to be a rooming arrangement for students. Students, who have to go to university in the morning and don't need to be kept awake because some couples have to fuck all night long. No sharing a room. What you do during the day, or if you go somewhere else for that, then I really don't care. But I won't have you keeping each other and the rest of the house awake all night. That's the end of it, no discussions there."

/break\

Frank groaned as he sipped on his coffee. It was too freaking early in the morning to be awake, especially on a Sunday. But this household was 'up early'. Reyna had been up at five to train and had effectively woken Hazel up, who in return went over to Frank's room to wake him up. Now the poor Canadian was forced to be awake, on a Sunday, at six o'clock in the freaking morning. At least his girlfriend had brought him a coffee and offered to cuddle on the couch and watch cartoons, that was at least a bit making up for it.

"I hate your brother", mumbled Frank, stiffening a yawn. "I couldn't sleep at all this night, because you weren't with me. How am I supposed to sleep without someone to cuddle with...?"

"You'll manage", laughed Hazel amused and kissed his cheek. "Besides, I think he's right. While we had nothing to do, it was fine living together and sharing a bed. We fucked all night and slept until noon. Now with university, we can't keep doing that. And you know we would still do it, because... it's us. You and me. I can't not want you and you can't not want me. But this way, you and me still can be together whenever we want, but we'll get our sleep."

She leaned in to kiss him softly, probably to keep him from protesting. Not that he could really protest to that, because it was true. He was barely capable of keeping his hands to himself when he was around Hazel. They wouldn't get any sleeping or studying done if they'd share a room...

/break\

Reyna was combing her long, black hair thoughtful, her dogs laying at her feet. The house was amazing, it had really blown her mind. The training room and the swimming pool in the basement, behind the wine cellar, the spacious living room, the wonderful kitchen, the park-like garden with a big pond and a gorgeous rose and flower garden. The rooms too were very spacious, four spare bedrooms, each already with two king sized beds, a double-sided shelf between them for more privacy, each side including not just a bed, but also a desk, a hair, an arm-chair and a closet. And still that half bedroom was bigger than most of the dorm rooms she had seen on the campus. Hazel, who had arrived here yesterday, a couple hours after Reyna, had been a surprise, they had gone to high school together, so the two girls had hastily agreed to room together, because who knew what else would come in later? It came as a surprise she was the younger half-sister of the owner, as Reyna had learned. It wasn't much of a surprise that Frank and Hazel were still together. He looked gruff, but was a big softy just as she recalled him to be. The owner however, Nico, she wasn't quite sure what to think of him. He was too handsome to not have an ulterior motive to let strangers live with him. Maybe Hazel and Frank were only a decoy to lure pretty girls in so he could use his Italian charm on them...? With that bad boy exterior he could sure make some girls swoon.

"You slept well?", asked Nico curiously as he leaned in the door frame. "Like the bed?"

She glared and threw her hairbrush at him. "Knocking! If you're some creep who only lets pretty girls stay here so you can peep on them, I will break your arms _and_ legs before calling the cops."

"First of all", grunted Nico amused as he picked the brush up. "I'm gay, okay? I'm not interested in you in any other way than potential friendship. Sorry for not knocking, I'm not used to not being the only one in this house anymore, _and_ your door was open."

"Oh", blinked Reyna and flushed a little embarrassed. "Wait. You're gay? That is such a waste of... No, never mind. I can picture it, nice picture. Very nice picture. When will I meet your boyfriend?"

"If you're some creep who only accepts to live with gays so she can peep on them, I'll throw you out on the streets", grunted Nico mock-serious. "And I don't have a boyfriend at the moment."

"Too bad", huffed the girl and stood, tying her hair back. "I could picture it so nicely... Especially when you look like _that_. So you don't come from a... make-out session?"

"I was out running", snorted Nico with one raised eyebrow. "And I don't think I want to know what is going on inside that head of yours. It seems to be a very filthy place."

"Oh, you have no idea", smirked Reyna nonchalantly, brushing past him.

Nico shook his head as his first housemate walked past him. He liked her, she had sass, a strong will and as he had seen this morning in the training room before his run, she was also very good at combat. The two of them already got along pretty well, he had helped her with her stuff and they had spend the evening on the couch, watching _Police Academy_. And now that she knew that he wasn't after a hot number with her because he was gay, that would take an even better turn.

Stretching some, he just wanted to return to his own room to take a shower when he heard the doorbell. Glaring a bit annoyed, he changed directions. He just wanted his shower, it was the best part of training; the shower afterward. He loved the feeling of water surrounding him, it felt like... being hugged by a lost lover, even though he didn't understand what it meant, he just knew he liked it. So whoever was denying him that one moment of peace he allowed himself, was going to regret it very much. Not that he would hurt his possible roommate(s), he would probably just prank them.

That thought didn't live long in his head as he opened the door. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a pretty blonde girl, but his eyes were too caught up on the sight right in front of him. A pretty and kind of adorable boy, maybe half a head shorter than Nico, with sun-kissed skin and ruffled, wild, a little longer black hair. The dark blue jeans had holes in all the right places, hugging long legs in a perfect way, combined with a sleeveless, sky-blue shirt that was just reaching the boy's hip-bones and revealing that tempting sliver of skin. The boy's fingers were linked with the girl's, which somehow bothered Nico immensely, so he turned to glare questioningly at the blonde female.

"You two love birds just going to stand there, holding hands, or is there something you want?"

The girl blushed a little embarrassed and let go of the boy's hand to push her hair back. "Yes. We'd like to see the rooms? I'm Annabeth Chase, I called earlier. Thanks for having us."

As she thrust her hand out for him to shake, the pretty boy opened his eyes. If the boy had caught Nico's interest first, then he now had captured Nico's full attention. His eyes were big and innocent and of such a deep, green color like the wide and wild sea, just as open too, mirroring so many emotions at once that it nearly knocked Nico down. The girl coughed slightly to regain his attention and now that she wasn't holding hands with the pretty boy anymore, he could oblige. Taking the hand, he shook it, surprised by the girl's strong grip.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, nice meeting you personally", introduced Nico himself, before refocusing his attention back to the main attraction of the morning. "And you are...?"

"Percy di Angelo", sputtered the pretty boy and blushed wide-eyed. "Jackson. Percy Jackson. My name is Jackson, yours is di Angelo, I just... I'm having my head up in the clouds again. Sorry."

Nico laughed at the slip of his tongue fondly, even though his mind froze. _Percy_. The name from his dream. Could this boy, this gorgeous boy, truly be the boy of his dreams? He could not deny that he liked the sound of it. Percy di Angelo. It had a nice ring to it and that blush suited the boy.

"_Very_ nice meeting you, Percy di Angelo", smirked Nico teasingly, darkening Percy's blush.

Yes, that boy would be _his_. He was too delicious an opportunity to pass. There was no way he would let that boy leave this house again; heck, he wouldn't want that boy to leave his bedroom ever again once the cutey would enter it. Giving the two teens his most charming smile, he let them in.

/break\

Percy frowned as he stared at the big castle-thing that was supposed to be a house. Its doors alone were intimidating, with skull-like doorknockers with eyes that looked extremely like real rubies. This place screamed filthy rich and Percy didn't like it any. He hated it, it made him feel small and poor again, something he hadn't felt since his cursed stepfather had died and his mother had finally gotten to fulfill her dreams of becoming a published novelist, not world famous, but it had been enough to get out of that rat-hole of a flat they had lived in with Gabe, allowing Sally to move to Terrapolis and pay for a private school for Percy. They were normal, middle class, but happy. Very happy. But seeing this pompous house, it made him feel like the little kid wearing the old clothes of the neighbor's son and even having to give his lunch money to his gambling stepfather. It made him feel insecure, lonely and small again. It _intimidated_ him and he hated feeling that way, it was why he had started training, became a strong swordsman and fighter, so he would never be inferior to someone like his stepfather or anyone else ever again.

"Breath, Percy", whispered Annabeth softly, grabbing his hand reassuringly. "All's alright, breath."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hadn't had a panic attack since his stepfather had died, everything had gotten so much better since then. But now, for the first time since his mother had become successful, he was faced with a real social gap between himself and someone else, one where he was on the losing end. Returning Annabeth's grip, he held onto her. She was his anchor, she distracted him from his panic attacks since their school days. While being on boarding school, his mom couldn't be there for him, but Annabeth was. She always protected him, helped him with his studies, without her he would have failed so many classes. She was like the protective big sister he never had – and wasn't that something you shouldn't be thinking about your _girlfriend_?

"You two love birds just going to stand there, holding hands, or is there something you want?"

Percy glared, even with closed eyes. The owner, huh? Someone living in a place like this must be some rich brat, because he didn't sound much older than them. He even sounded arrogant. There was no way Percy would be moving in here, he'd rather stay with his mom some longer anyway.

"Yes. We'd like to see the rooms? I'm Annabeth Chase, I called earlier. Thanks for having us."

As Percy opened his eyes, he was determined to not like the owner of this place. But his eyes nearly bulged out as he stared at the man opposite him. Olive skin was tightly wrapped around muscles, nice muscles. The tall, probably Italian, boy was only wearing black, tight jeans, sweat running down his body, along those very much appreciated abs. Chiding his stubborn eyes, he re-directed their focus to the guy's face. Which proved to be a mistake. Deep, dark eyes, nearly endlessly deep and dark even, stared at him slightly amused, a grin being aimed his way that would have taken his breath away if that wouldn't already have been done by the rest of the guy. A little longer, ebony-dark hair clung to the other boy's face, wet with sweat. If that boy would, just exactly like that, advertise for... for sport, or anything actually, Percy would do it, or buy it, or anything that guy would want from him. He gulped hard. There was no way he would not live here.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, nice meeting you personally", smiled the handsome Italian charmingly, shaking Annabeth's hand before turning to Percy expectantly. "And you are...?"

"Percy di Angelo", blurted Percy out before blushing furiously and staring wide-eyed as Annabeth and Nico started laughing. "Jackson. Percy Jackson. My name is Jackson, yours is di Angelo, I just... I'm having my head up in the clouds again. Sorry."

Smirking to himself amused, Nico grabbed Percy's hand and shook it with those strong, big hands of his, which did not help Percy's blush dying down. "_Very_ nice meeting you, Percy di Angelo."

Percy glared at the teasing grin from the Italian and the elbow from his girlfriend that hit his ribs. The handsome Nico (he would stick with that) led them through a very old-fashioned hall, with high walls and all those tiny little carved nonsenses Annabeth swooned over when it came to old houses. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, tall and broad mirrors in golden frames stared at them from the sides. Most stuff looked as though time had stopped mid eighteenth century, which made the things from this century look really out of place. Like the cozy, big couch in front of the biggest flat-screen Percy had ever seen. The couple laying cuddled together in front of the TV didn't even pay them any mind. Percy grew eager to see the rooms.

"How many rooms are there? And is there still one free?", asked Percy curiously.

"Couples are not allowed to room together", grunted the Asian-looking guy from the couch.

"Okay", nodded Percy thoughtful. "Then is there enough room for both of us left here?"

"There are four bedrooms. One is taken by my sister Hazel", started Nico to reply and pointed at the golden-eyed girl on the couch. "And her roommate Reyna, who is currently... I have no idea, somewhere on the property, you will meet her later. Another one is taken by Frank. You can chose to either room with Frank or take an empty room and wait for who is yet to come, Percy."

The Asian, most likely Frank as Percy assumed, ruffled his hair and looked at them sleepily. The girl next to him grinned amused and waved at them, tilting her head thoughtful.

"My advice: Take the empty room. Frank snores like a bear", giggled Hazel teasingly.

"Could we see the rooms first?", asked Annabeth a little timidly.

She was not amused that she couldn't room with Percy. It worried her how close to a panic attack he had been outside the house. What if he had one during a night? She needed to be close to him to help him. He was all she had, her whole family was living on the other end of the continent, he was all the family she got here. If the panic attacks would return, she couldn't let him endure them alone.

"Sorry, I think she's having a bad day", mumbled Percy and elbowed her. "She's normally not that rude. But I think staying with my mom's is getting onto her nerve."

"Don't be ridiculous. Your mom is the nicest person on this planet", grunted Annabeth.

"Your mom?", asked the Italian a little too intrigued for Annabeth's taste. "You said your name is Jackson. Don't tell me your mom is Professor Jackson?"

"Yes!", nodded Percy with those proud, sparkling eyes he always got when talking about his mom.

Annabeth glared as Nico led them upstairs. The Italian was paying too much attention to Percy for her taste. The odd thing about this was that she didn't feel jealous or threatened by his interest in her boyfriend, but rather protective of Percy. Something that had bothered her for a couple of weeks now, ever since she remembered having those odd dreams. Her strong, romantic feelings for Percy, those that she remembered as clearly as her happy childhood in San Francisco with her brothers and parents, had faded to a family bond, much more like the protective feelings she had toward her younger brothers. Those thoughts were something to dwell over in a moment of peace and solitude, for now she needed to watch out for that sleek Italian so he wouldn't abuse Percy's naive and trustful nature for his own needs. Annabeth glared at Nico's hand on Percy's lower back as he was showing them one of the empty bedrooms. She just knew that Percy wouldn't notice such things as what they were; blatant and obvious flirting. A gesture of possessiveness. Huffing loudly, she pushed past them and wrapped one arm around Percy's waist. Two could play that game.

"The rooms are pretty", grinned Percy, laying his arm automatically around her shoulders. "I like it. And look, this one has a view on a pond. There is a pond on this property!"

"If you spurt even one lame _Doctor Who_ reference about it, we are out of here", warned Annabeth with a deadpan, earning her one of Percy's adorable pouts that were oh so hard to deny. "But yes, the rooms are very good. Spacious, with possibilities. And I love the architecture. This house is stunning, I could spend hours studying it."

"I do have many notes on its history, if you're interested in these kind of things", offered Nico.

She saw it for what it was. A peace-offering because he had just flirted with her boyfriend. At least he wasn't dumb, that was a plus for him. But there was no way she would leave him out of sight.

"You said four rooms earlier, but also that two are empty, one is taken by your sister and the other by her boyfriend. Where is your room, or do you pick last?", asked Annabeth sharply.

She didn't make it a secret what she truly was asking, well at least not to Nico. Percy on the other hand had that slightly confused puppy look. The Italian straightened some under her glare.

"I am living in the master bedroom. Since this is my house, I take the liberty of not sharing what has been my room for years now", answered Nico shortly. "It's the room at the end of the hall, actually right next to this one. My sister's room is opposite this and the other empty room is right next to this room too, if you'd like to... be close to your boyfriend."

The look in his eyes was a silent challenge: _If you think you can protect your boyfriend from me_. Why did this house have to be so perfect? She couldn't live there, couldn't allow her kind-hearted Percy who always only saw the good in people to live under the same roof as this predator who was practically painting a target onto the back of Percy's jeans.

"That sounds lovely", smiled Annabeth charmingly. "But I think we have to decline. We'd rather stay with Sally for a little while longer and keep looking for... something different."

"What?", blinked Percy stunned and turned to stare at her. "No. You're the one that wanted to get out of there, you're the one who just fell in love with this house. You're not getting me out of here again! This house has a _pond_, Annabeth! Are you even aware of how awesome that is – not just for the sake of making stupid _Doctor Who_ references to my mom when I tell her about it – but because it means I can swim? You know I want to major in sports, in swimming! This way, I wouldn't have to visit the campus all the time to train! Besides, those rooms rock!"

"We also have an indoor pool, if you'd like to see it?", offered Nico with a victorious smirk.

It took Annabeth one look into Percy's eyes and she knew she had lost this battle. His eyes lit up like the sea when the sun rose above it in the morning, content and promising. And then he used the look on her. The Look. The one where his naturally big eyes turned even larger, his pupils widening, his plumb, rosy lower lip being pushed forward and quivering slightly. Urgh, she hated the Look and he knew it. He always used it against her when they were having an argument. Which always resulted in him winning, because – and she had her mind set on studying this phenomenon some day – it was physically impossible to deny Percy anything when he was looking like that.

"Fine", sighed Annabeth annoyed, glaring at Nico and pointing a finger at Percy. "But you are going to carry all my stuff, Perseus! Just so you know it."

"Don't call me that!", hissed Percy embarrassed and blushed.

"Perseus?", repeated Nico intrigued, cocking his head. "A very... strong and fitted name."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Percy's blush deepened. This was going be a very long semester...

* * *

_Author's note: They slowly gather! The next chapter will have our glorious trio arriving, Annabeth meeting a distraction of her own and Frank meeting a certain imp. ;)_


	3. Rooming Arrangements Part II

Nicercy || PJatO || Pipabeth || The Dream of a Normal Life || Jayna || PJatO || Frazeleo

Title: The Dream of a Normal Life – Attending the Athena University of Applied Science

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; right after Mark of Athena

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesome, shoujo-ai, fluff, memory loss/fake memories, explicit intercourse, anal, masturbation, toys, pegging, spanking, voyeurism, D/s, bondage, cheating

Main Pairing: most main being Nico/Percy, with a-bit-more-than-average Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth and Jason/Reyna

Side Pairings: Percy/Annabeth (to-be-past), Jason/Piper (to-be-past), Frank/Hazel (established), Thalia/Bianca, Tyson/Ella, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Shane/Lacy, Gleeson/Mellie, Luke/Leo (onesided), Octavian/Percy (onesided)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace, Gaia

_Percy, Frank & Reyna's Sports Major_: Hylla Anderson, Kinzie Cohen, Bianca di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue,

_Nico's Medical Major_: Will Solace, Kayla Hein, Austin Barton, Mitchell Logan, Lacy Hunnigan

_Leo & Hazel's Arts and Crafts Major_: Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Silena Beauregard, Tyson Jackson, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Shane McNabb, Miranda Gardner

_Annabeth's Literature Major_: Malcolm Cage, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Dare

_Piper's Law Enforcement Major_: Drew Tanaka, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Juniper Underwood

_Jason's Management Major_: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardner

_Faculty Staff_: Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Howard Claymore, Mellie Hedge, Gleeson Hedge, Lupa Brunner, Chiron Brunner, Grover Underwood

_Animals & Pets_: Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Mrs. O'Leary, Argentum, Aurum

Summary: Gaia had once before send Hazel a vision of how her life could have been and gave her the decision to stay in the dream, have a life at Sammy's side.

Now she has managed to capture the Seven of the Great Prophecy, together with Reyna and Nico, and send them into a shared dream. A dream of a normal life, where they just start college, have to fight with social stands, love, rivalry and tests instead of monsters and prophecies. The problem is, Gaia has robbed them of their memories, making them believe that this dream is reality. That the nine of them are roommates and that most of them have never even met each other. Now they have to handle disturbing nightmares of monsters, strange flashbacks that make them remember faces they should have never seen before and an eerie feeling. Even though Gaia may have left them with their memories of their relationships (Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel), now that they have lost their memories of the adventures and forces that had caused them to be, they start seeing each other in a different light. So on top of the harsh life of students and reality slowly seeping into their dream-world, they start having feelings for their roommates and some start questioning why they have ever started dating each other to begin with (ending Percabeth and Jasper emotionally within the first chapter, because I really can't write that), leading to very much jealousy, some cheating and possibly curse-dream breaking new love-bonds.

**The Dream of a Normal Life**

_Attending the Athena University of Applied Science_

_Chapter 3: Rooming Arrangements Part II_

Percy smiled pleased as he stretched on the broad, comfortable bed. This was nice, very nice indeed. Perhaps he could accept this whole rich brat thing, what with living with the rich brat. It was his first morning in the di Angelo mansion and so far, Percy was comfortable. Then again, so far he didn't have a roommate. He could just hope whoever would share the room with him wasn't a snorer or someone who liked to stay up long into the night.

"Perseus? Are you awake?", asked the way too sultry voice of the house's owner.

Flushing just the tiniest bit, Percy stretched so he was facing the handsome Italian. "Percy."

"Yesterday with the last name, today with the first name? You got it with those names", chuckled Nico amused as he leaned against the door frame. "Maybe I should get us name-tags."

"No", huffed Percy and climbed out of the bed. "My name. It's Percy. No one calls me Perseus."

And the way Nico pronounced his name was doing very strange things to him. Yesterday had already done enough to him as it was. Never before had he felt that drawn to anyone. The feeling Nico's presence had given him was as though they had known each other for years. Being close to the Italian was safe and comfortable, as though he was with someone who would stop the world to protect him. That was a feeling Percy really enjoyed. But on the same time, he wanted it gone. When first laying eyes on Nico, it was overwhelming and wonderful, but that had been before he got more settled. After dropping his stuff in his room, eating dinner with Annabeth, Nico, Reyna, Hazel and Frank, he got to get some solitude in his own room. Falling asleep in his own bed, he got the chance to sort his mind. The proximity to Nico had clouded his head at first, but now he thought it through. This was crazy, completely crazy. He was with Annabeth, he shouldn't feel that way about anyone else aside from her. Especially because he couldn't recall his feelings for Annabeth to ever be that intense. He had spend practically the whole night laying awake, thinking about this disaster. Even though he _really_ wanted Nico, he would never hurt Annabeth like that. And this had all come too sudden and fast anyway, he only just met Nico yesterday. This feeling of being connected to Nico was too intense for Percy to handle. He didn't do good with such things.

"That is too bad. It's such a beautiful name, after all", smiled Nico charmingly.

Behind the smile, Nico was frowning. He had the boy swooning yesterday, why would the pretty boy now be so distant? Yesterday, it had felt as though Percy was meant to be his, as though the pretty boy too had felt that way. Now Percy was giving him that polite smile, not the mesmerizing, honestly glowing one he had gotten yesterday. Extending his hand for the green-eyed boy, Nico decided that he wouldn't let this stand like that. Percy Jackson would be his, come what may, because Nico knew for sure Percy was the boy of Nico's dreams. Literally so. He was a hundred percent sure that this was the Percy he had woken up calling for for weeks now. How so, he had no idea. Perhaps he had seen Percy's photo in Professor Jackson's office before, maybe she had mentioned his name and he had picked it up subconsciously. He really didn't know, all he knew was that his subconsciousness was set on making this boy his.

"Where do you want to take me?", frowned Percy as he took the extended hand.

Everywhere. Starting with his own bed. Shaking his head, Nico tried to get rid of his raging teenage hormones. That was not how Percy had meant it, obviously. Giving the other another smile and running his thumb over the soft back of Percy's hand, he led the boy out of the room.

"I figured you may enjoy a swim before breakfast. I wanted to show you the pool", replied Nico.

"Oh!", exclaimed Percy with sparkling eyes. "Yes, please!"

Smirking victoriously, Nico accompanied his new housemate through the still silent house. It was barely past five in the morning, he had made sure to see Annabeth still asleep. Even Reyna was still snoring. They were practically alone at the moment.

/break\

"Don't you think we're a little... early? I mean, who is awake at such an ungodly hour?", frowned Piper as she looked around. "Maybe we should go and check the city out first..."

"Piper", grunted the blonde next to her exhausted and annoyed. "It's six in the morning, I haven't slept at all because we spend the whole night being on our way to the airport, at the airport and on a very obnoxious flight. I just want to crash face first into a pillow, so I am currently praying this place is for real. I'm not going to carry our luggage around town just so we don't disturb anyone."

The native American flushed slightly as she looked over at her boyfriend. He was packed with all of their luggage after all, while all she was carrying was a half-asleep Latino. Leo had slept like a kitten during the flight and they had a hard time pulling him out of the airplane to begin with. Since then, he had his arms wrapped around Piper's neck and was half snoozing on her shoulder, more sleep-walking than anything. It was a good thing Jason was strong and scarcely complained.

"You're right, you're right", smiled Piper sheepishly.

With one arm wrapped around Leo's waist to keep him from falling face-first into the roses, she rang the door bell with the other. After no immediate answer, she rang again. And again.

/break\

Frank groaned annoyed as he tried to hide his head beneath his pillow. But the buzzing just wouldn't stop. Who in their right mind would be bugging them at this unholy hour? After the fifth buzz, he decided to take care of the problem himself. If it were some stupid Jehovah witnesses, he would rip them apart right away. Only in his boxer-shorts (the ones with tiny burning hearts that Hazel had bought him to tease him) and the large shirt that was saying 'I'm an animal in bed' (also a gift from Hazel), he came to stand in front of the main door, opening it wide and glaring annoyed.

"Yes?", grunted Frank ruffly, running his fingers over his buzz-cut.

"Frank?", grunted Jason back, blinking surprised. "Hi. Haven't seen you in ages."

Blinking a couple of times, Frank stared at the blonde until it dawned on him. "Jason! Awesome of you to drop by, but why in the world during this time of day?"

"We're here for the rooms. Funny seeing you here", grinned the blonde, high-fiving Frank.

"You say that now. You'll be surprised once you're inside", snorted Frank amused. "When Hazel and I moved in two days ago, Reyna was already living here. She'll be really happy to see you!"

"Wait", interrupted the native American unimpressed. "Reyna, as in the ex-girlfriend from his old high school? That Reyna?"

Frank stared confused at the pretty girl with the bad haircut. Jason used to attend Jupiter High School with Frank, Hazel and Reyna, but the year before graduation, Jason had moved away. They all hadn't heard from him for months, which had been especially painful for Reyna, who used to be his girlfriend. The two of them had been the golden couple, leaders of their school so to speak.

"Uh... Frank's an old friend from my old high school", mumbled Jason, oddly flustered since the mention of Reyna. "Frank, those are my girlfriend Piper and my best friend Leo, from the high school that I got transferred to. Look, we've had a long flight and all and I'm tired... Would you mind helping us here a bit? Preferably, help us to a room with a bed."

"Yes, if you could help _me_ out, that would be great. Leo's getting heavy", smiled Piper.

She wasn't his type, but something about the tone of her voice made it pretty hard to disobey her. Grunting with a slow nod, Frank simply took the half-asleep boy from the girl's side, lifting him up bridal style. Blinking a few times, he stared down into the peacefully sleeping face of a cute Latino imp. Frowning confused at how familiar that sounded, Frank turned around back inside.

"Follow me", yawned the Canadian, cradling the still sleeping boy closer. "But all rooms are already booked with at least one. I have a bed free in my room, there's one free with Percy and one with Annabeth. You're... three. Huh. Fits. Don't sweat it, couples aren't allowed to room together anyway, so no need to frown. You can stay with Annabeth, she's pretty nice. Moved in yesterday with her own boyfriend. But I guess they're still all sleeping."

Piper huffed as she shouldered half of their luggage and followed the broad Asian guy, who was carrying Leo as though the Latino wasn't weighting any. Which he didn't. The kid was a feather weight, had always been. Her bright eyes took the amazing mansion in curiously, mesmerized by its beauty and the many architectural details. It was gorgeous and she really could see herself living there. Half way through the halls, with the stairs in view, they nearly collided with two half-naked, wet young men. The two stared at them curiously.

/break\

This could certainly become Nico's new favorite pastime. Watching Percy swim. The way his lean muscles flexed under the precise and fast movement, how in sync he looked with the water. Nico himself had given up pretty fast. He had never been much of a swimmer, but drifting around next to the pretty boy was pleasant enough. After an hour of watching Percy, Nico grew hungry. Not for Percy, he had been hungry for that since scratch one, but for breakfast.

"What do you say? Breakfast and then I'll show you around the property?", offered Nico.

"Breakfast sounds good", panted Percy breathlessly as he climbed out of the water.

He took the black towel from Nico, sighing heavenly at the soft feeling. Rubbing himself dry, Percy sneaked a couple of glances at the nicely sculpted body of the Italian. The desire to lick those abs was astonishing and urgent. Something like that had never overwhelmed Percy before. He was a shy boy, he still blushed every time he was alone with his girlfriend. They had only kissed so far, even though they were dating for nearly a year now. But those... desires. Did that mean that he was gay? That he had interpreted too much into his feelings for Annabeth, even though he never actually bodily desired her. He had never even thought about taking the initiative and having sex with her. Actually, that thought made his nose wrinkle. Sex with Annabeth would be like sex with his mom – they were the two people he trusted the most, the ones who always took care of him, they were his _family_. That was just a big no-no. Though that made him question... why was he dating Annabeth?

"Are you okay, you turned an odd shade of green just there?", frowned Nico worried.

"Huh?", blinked Percy not very intelligent. "Oh. Um. Yeah. Just... _really_ hungry."

"Well then, what would you like?", smiled Nico, his hand sliding down to rest on Percy's lower back. "I wouldn't want you to faint out of hunger."

"Don't be such a charmer", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "I won't swoon over you and fall down onto my knees just because of that gorgeous smile of yours."

"You think my smile is gorgeous?", smirked the Italian wickedly.

"You are a horrible human being", groaned Percy as they walked up the stairs. "I just..."

He froze slightly as they nearly collided with three and a half others. Frank had already one foot on the first stair, holding a petite boy bridal style. A native American girl followed, covered completely in suit cases and bags, together with a blonde muscular guy with a scar on his lips.

"Uhm... I'm the owner of the place. Nico. And who are you?", grunted Nico with a frown.

He still had his arm wrapped around Percy's waist, the touch warm and nearly pulsing through Percy's being. Especially so as Nico pulled him some closer, in a nearly protective gesture. How adorable, thought Percy as he rolled his eyes.

"Jason went to school with Hazel and me", huffed Frank, shifting the boy in his arms.

The nod in the blonde's direction told Nico who this Jason was. His eyes narrowed at the blonde Adonis. There were exactly three free beds. That girl would go with Annabeth, no other way. But there was no way in hell Nico would let that Surfer Ken room with Percy so he could show off his muscles in front of Percy. That was not going to happen.

"Well, if you two already know each other, you certainly would like to room together", smiled Nico, leading Percy up the stairs, followed by the other three. "Percy, would you accompany Frank to your room so he can drop your new roommate off?"

"We didn't even agree to stay here yet", frowned Piper annoyed.

She didn't like the notion of moving in with her boyfriend's ex. The Italian boy turned back to them to smile charmingly. The guy was not her type. Too smooth. She was the one for the smooth-talking, didn't need a boy to do her job there. And the other half-naked boy? Looked like a skater boy, with a little longer hair, mischievous grin and eyes as though he was already planning something that would certainly get him in trouble. And he was too small for her taste. No, Piper preferred the righteous gorgeous blondes there.

"Your friend is asleep and judging by the fact that Frank is carrying him around, I doubt you've contemplated _waking_ him", huffed Nico amused. "And I also doubt you want to make Frank carry the boy until he wakes up. So why not putting him into a bed to sleep?"

/break\

Frank frowned displeased as he sat at the bed. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Percy getting changed behind the shelf. But he was more focused on the kid in front of him. Never before had he seen a boy look more impish. With that cheeky grin (even in his sleep!), the elvish features and pointy ears. It was kind of adorable, but also very unsettling. And Frank didn't like unsettling.

"So... is he very interesting to watch?", teased Percy as he sat down next to Frank.

"No", huffed the Canadian, crossing his arms over his chest. "He just... looks like an imp."

"Huh. You're right", blinked Percy curiously, poking the boy's cheek. "Like one of Santa's elves."

Grunting slightly, Frank nodded. The annoying thing about this however was that the imp was cute. It certainly wasn't that he found the boy cute, it was more like a fact and who was Frank to argue with facts? Frank also wasn't watching this boy because he was cute, but because he was the imp. The only imp the Canadian had ever seen was the one in his dreams, the one surrounded by fire. What if it meant something? What if _this_ imp would catch fire? Frank wouldn't let such a thing happen, to no one. So, the logical conclusion to him was to watch over the imp, keep him safe.

/break\

A loud crash was what woke Annabeth in the morning. Not what she had expected on her first morning in her new home. She was sure it was Nico, just to bug her. Opening her eyes, she glared at the interrupter of her sleep. Blinking a couple of times doe-eyed, she stared at the boyish beauty in front of her. A native American girl with choppy hair was currently standing on her toes, stretching to put something onto the top shelf, the plain shirt that was tied together under her chest pushed the white muscle shirt up enough to show off a lean stomach. And those short jeans shorts revealed very nice and long legs. This was what modern day Pocahontas would look like. A tough beauty, who looked ready to kick ass. Annabeth gave a little yelp as she stared at the very much real flesh version of her favorite Disney princess (even though Percy always claimed it to be Belle).

"Oh", blinked the Disney princess as she turned around. "Did I wake you? I'm so sorry."

"No. It's alright", smiled Annabeth sheepishly and stared at the clock. "I always get up at... six thirty on a Saturday. The day is practically over after seven, after all."

"No", laughed the native American and shook her head. "No one should be up at that early time. But my friends and I, our flight was... very early. I'm Piper McLean, nice meeting you."

"Annabeth...", blinked Annabeth, slowly shaking the offered hand. "Chase. Annabeth Chase, that is. Sorry, it's still a little early for my brain to work..."

"That is... that's a beautiful name. For a beautiful girl", grinned the native American as they shook hands. "I'm looking forward to rooming with you. I hope we'll get along great."

"As long as you don't plan on throwing books around every morning", smiled Annabeth back.

/break\

Piper was cursing beneath her breath as she tried to put her stuff away without making a sound. It was hard to say no to this house, so her and Jason had already agreed to Nico's offer. It was too good an opportunity to pass. And Leo was still out cold. Oh, that poor thing was going to feel like Sleeping Beauty when waking up in this palace. She frowned slightly as she remembered the way that big guy had carried Leo so effortlessly. Was this it? Would her little Leo finally find a knight in shining armor for himself? So deep in thoughts, the book accidentally slipped out of her hand and hit the ground with a loud thud. Damn. She tried to be stealthy to not wake her new roommate, because if she was going to live here for four years to finish her Bachelor, she did not need to be on her roommate's bad side. Picking the book up again, she put it where it was supposed to belong. Just then, she could hear a low whimpered sound. Turning to her roommate, she looked deep into eyes grayer than the sky during a storm, blonde curls falling into her face. Quite mesmerizing.

"Oh", blinked Piper wide-eyed . "Did I wake you? I'm so sorry."

"No. It's alright", smiled the pretty blonde thing as she stood up to shake Piper's hand. "I always get up at... six thirty on a Saturday. The day is practically over after seven, after all."

"No", laughed Piper while shaking her head. "No one should be up at that early time. But my friends and I, our flight was... very early. I'm Piper McLean, nice meeting you."

And how nice it really was. The girl probably hadn't expected to have someone in her room when she woke up, because she was only wearing Wonder Woman panties and a push-up bra. A gray push-up bra that was really pushing much up there. Piper took a moment to appreciate it fully. Her stomach was lean with that nice champagne dip between the quite voluminous boobs and the belly button, but also well-trained as thought she did know how to do her situps. Long, golden curls were falling over the shorter girl's shoulders, framing her breasts. Piper liked the gorgeous blondes.

"Annabeth... Chase. Annabeth Chase, that is. Sorry, it's still a little early for my brain to work..."

"That is... that's a beautiful name. For a beautiful girl", grinned Piper, shaking Annabeth's hand. "I'm looking forward to rooming with you. I hope we'll get along great."

"As long as you don't plan on throwing books around every morning", smiled the blonde.

/break\

Nico was dressed in black pants and a half-opened black dress-shirt as he stood at the window of his room, staring outside thoughtful. This had fit a little too perfect for his taste. Four rooms, eight roommates. And the last three that had arrived, two boys and a girl just as the available beds. Nico was not one to believe in happy coincidences. Glaring up into the stormy sky, he nearly expected the clouds to reply, as though someone was supposed to sit up there.

"Nico? Frank and I made breakfast... you want to join us and Jason?", asked Percy's soft voice as the boy sneaked into the room. "Wow. I get why you don't want to share _that_ room."

"I would share it with you", smirked Nico as he turned around.

"But you... don't have a second bed here", frowned Percy confused.

"Exactly my point, pretty boy", chuckled Nico amused as he passed the now flushed teen.

* * *

_Author's note: I know. No Jayna. Because Jason is avoiding her for now. Next chapter; big reunion. And Leo will be awake and meet Frazel for the first time! xD_


	4. Breakfast at Nico's

Nicercy || PJatO || Pipabeth || The Dream of a Normal Life || Jayna || PJatO || Frazeleo

Title: The Dream of a Normal Life – Attending the Athena University of Applied Science

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; right after Mark of Athena

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesome, shoujo-ai, fluff, memory loss/fake memories, explicit intercourse, anal, masturbation, toys, pegging, spanking, voyeurism, D/s, bondage, cheating

Main Pairing: most main being Nico/Percy, with a-bit-more-than-average Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth and Jason/Reyna

Side Pairings: Percy/Annabeth (to-be-past), Jason/Piper (to-be-past), Frank/Hazel (established), Thalia/Bianca, Tyson/Ella, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Shane/Lacy, Gleeson/Mellie, Luke/Leo (onesided), Octavian/Percy (onesided)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Gaia

_Percy, Frank & Reyna's Sports Major_: Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Kinzie Cohen, Bianca di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue,

_Nico's Medical Major_: Will Solace, Kayla Hein, Austin Barton, Mitchell Logan, Lacy Hunnigan

_Leo & Hazel's Arts and Crafts Major_: Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Silena Beauregard, Tyson Jackson, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Shane McNabb, Miranda Gardner

_Annabeth's Literature Major_: Malcolm Cage, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Dare

_Piper's Law Enforcement Major_: Drew Tanaka, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Juniper Underwood

_Jason's Management Major_: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardner

_Faculty Staff_: Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Howard Claymore, Mellie Hedge, Gleeson Hedge, Lupa Brunner, Chiron Brunner, Grover Underwood

_Animals & Pets_: Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Mrs. O'Leary, Argentum, Aurum

Summary: Gaia had once before send Hazel a vision of how her life could have been and gave her the decision to stay in the dream, have a life at Sammy's side.

Now she has managed to capture the Seven of the Great Prophecy, together with Reyna and Nico, and send them into a shared dream. A dream of a normal life, where they just start college, have to fight with social stands, love, rivalry and tests instead of monsters and prophecies. The problem is, Gaia has robbed them of their memories, making them believe that this dream is reality. That the nine of them are roommates and that most of them have never even met each other. Now they have to handle disturbing nightmares of monsters, strange flashbacks that make them remember faces they should have never seen before and an eerie feeling. Even though Gaia may have left them with their memories of their relationships (Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel), now that they have lost their memories of the adventures and forces that had caused them to be, they start seeing each other in a different light. So on top of the harsh life of students and reality slowly seeping into their dream-world, they start having feelings for their roommates and some start questioning why they have ever started dating each other to begin with (ending Percabeth and Jasper emotionally within the first chapter, because I really can't write that), leading to very much jealousy, some cheating and possibly curse-dream breaking new love-bonds.

**The Dream of a Normal Life**

_Attending the Athena University of Applied Science_

_Chapter 4: Breakfast at Nico's_

Nails were digging hard into his knees as Jason sat as rigid at the breakfast table as possible. The other boy he had made breakfast with, Percy, was still skipping through the kitchen, finishing the scrambling eggs. Annabeth and Piper were setting the table together and if Jason would have half a mind for it, he would question why Piper kept staring at the blonde so intensely. But he was too occupied by his own thoughts. Reyna was here. Reyna. His ex-girlfriend. He hadn't seen her in... long. He actually didn't even remember why he never called her again, but somehow after he got transferred to the school Leo and Piper were attending, he nearly forgot about her. The thought send a guilty pain through his guts. How could he have ever forgotten about her? The two had shared so many years as friends and then too little time as lovers with each other. Looking at Piper for the first time had been as though someone had cast a spell on him, had planted the idea of loving her in his mind. But now, getting ready to face Reyna and her wrath (which he completely deserved and he was aware of that), he felt himself growing as giddy as he hadn't in a very long time.

"Is he always that... silent...?", frowned Percy skeptically.

"He's the silent, broody hero type. Looks like the Green Arrow, has the morals of Superman and the broodiness of Batman", snorted Piper in reply as she divided the bacon by nine.

"Didn't you want to get Nico?", frowned Annabeth confused, cocking one eyebrow.

"I—I did", nodded Percy slowly, his cheeks painted the faintest pink. "He said he'd wake Reyna and Hazel. And he'd get Frank and Leo..."

/break\

Nico frowned as he leaned against the door-frame, his arms crossed over his chest. His sister was sitting on her bed, ruffling her hair and yawning widely. She had never really been an early bird. Her roommate however was already half-way dressed, her hair put up into a high pony tail, a black tank-top and dark jogging pants complimenting her skin and her pitch-black eyes.

"Why are you still standing there? Can't you stalk a pretty boy or anything?", grunted Reyna with one unimpressed eyebrow raised. "Otherwise I won't believe you this whole 'I'm gay'-thing."

"Your ex-boyfriend is making breakfast", replied Nico softly.

He watched how the Puerto Rican froze. Hazel was blinking blearily at her brother, then turning to look at Reyna confused. It was too early in the morning for her to work properly.

"H—He's here? Not to visit, I assume...?", asked Reyna slowly, cautiously.

"No. Jason and two... friends moved in about an hour ago... And when I say two friends, I mean a friend and a girlfriend", said Nico steadily, watching Reyna for a reaction.

"I'm fine", huffed Reyna as she noticed his looks. "Don't stare."

"Okay", nodded Nico, lifting his hands in surrender. "Shall we go to breakfast then?"

"No", grunted Reyna with a glare and walked over to her closet. "I need to get dressed."

"You are dressed, Reyna", yawned Hazel confused.

Nico rolled his eyes at his sister and walked over to Reyna. "She's dressed in jogging pants and a tank top. Now we'll find her something so drop-dead gorgeous that her ex will regret ever breaking up with her and that new girlfriend will turn green in jealousy."

The Puerto Rican smiled at Nico a little grateful as he started to go through her clothes. "If you find me something nice now, I may believe that you're actually gay."

"You will only believe that when you walk in on me fucking Percy...", muttered Nico.

"I'm not good with names, but wasn't Percy the cute guy with the blonde girlfriend?"

"Not if I can change that", smirked the Italian, pulling a short, black dress out. "That's nice."

"Uh... Breakfast...?", asked Hazel slowly.

"Downstairs", replied her brother. "But get your boyfriend first. He's in Percy's room."

"Why's he in Percy's room...?", frowned Hazel as she put something casual on.

"Don't ask me", grunted Nico and shrugged. "He's with Percy's new roommate."

Nodding slowly, Hazel left her bedroom to leave Nico and Reyna to their little make-over-project. Instead she headed over to Percy's room to see what held her boyfriend there. Without knocking, she opened the door to enter. The first thing she actually saw was her boyfriend. The Canadian was sitting on one of the beds, staring intensely at the content.

"Frank? I'm hungry. I want breakfast. Come downstairs", demanded Hazel exhausted.

"Sh. You'll wake him", hissed Frank a little irritated.

"Wake who?", frowned Hazel confused and walked over to her big guy.

"The imp", frowned Frank, turning to stare at her. "Jason and his girlfriend brought him with them. Look. He _is_ an imp. He's been sleeping since they arrived though..."

As she stepped up to the bed, she saw a boy sleeping in it. Caramel skin, dark thick curls, a certain mischievousness to himself even in his sleep. He looked frail, not muscular or strong, but kind of cute. Tilting her head curiously, she knelt down on front of the bed to take a closer look.

"He does look like an imp, a little...", hummed Hazel with a nod. "But that doesn't mean..."

"It does", protested Frank with a glare. "It's him! I just... I can feel it. It's him. He's the imp of my dreams. The imp that catches fire. I can't leave his side. What if he'll catch fire and die?"

"Frank", started Hazel softly and turned to her boyfriend. "Calm down. He's a human, not an imp. He looks impish, yes. But that doesn't make him an imp. And even if he were, imps don't just randomly burst into flames, do they? This boy, he is not just going to burst into flames, Frank."

"I—I know", sighed Frank, annoyed at himself and frustrated. "I just... That dream. I know dreams don't just come true, but I still feel as though there is a hint of truth in it and if that really is the case, then I won't let it happen. I don't know the guy, but I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt like that or dieing. He's... living here now, right? Then I want to make sure. I... sound like a madman..."

"Frank", smiled Hazel softly, tilting her head as she grabbed his hands. "It's alright. I may not believe this, but it means a lot to you. If I'm right, then there won't be a problem anyway. And if you're right, then I'd be glad too to watch out for the boy. Wouldn't want anyone to die, mh?"

"Y—You mean...", blinked the Canadian surprised.

"I'll help you", grinned his girlfriend and leaned in to peck his lips. "We'll just keep all matches out of his reach and make sure the kid doesn't spontaneously catch fire."

"Thanks, Haze. You're really the most awesome girlfriend on this planet", grinned Frank happily.

He had started feeling weird about this. It was ridiculous. Just because he had been dreaming about a fire catching imp didn't mean the boy he had just met who happened to look kind of impish would die in a fire. But knowing that didn't make the feeling go away. And making sure the boy stayed clear of anything burning or firey wouldn't hurt, right?

"I know", smirked Hazel teasingly as she turned back to the Latino. "But I'm still hungry. So let's wake the imp so we can go downstairs and have breakfast, okay?"

"Do we have to wake him?", frowned Frank, joining his girlfriend on the ground to stare into the peacefully sleeping face. "He looks so content and happy... I don't want to disturb him."

Smiling at Frank, Hazel folded her hands on the mattress and rested her chin on them, still looking at the Latino. "Good morning, sweetheart. Breakfast is ready, you need to wake up."

Frank glared slightly at the 'sweetheart'. But then again, they didn't know the imp's name and calling him an imp would probably be impolite. The sweetheart slowly woke up, soft, earthy brown eyes blinked open, staring innocently up at them for a moment. Cocking his head some, the Latino looked them up and down before turning his attention to the room. Once everything was slowly seeping in, the boy sat up and stared wide-eyed around, a little panicked.

"Where am I? Who are you? D—Did you kidnap me?", asked the Latino, now more panicked.

"Calm down, sweetheart", smiled Hazel reassuringly, resting one hand on the boy's cheek.

"Right. You were asleep", nodded Frank thoughtful. "Jason and that girl arrived with you here earlier. You're in Terrapolis. They already signed the contract and everything. You're now officially living here. That's your room. Breakfast is ready, that's why we were supposed to wake you."

"I'm Hazel, by the way", interrupted Hazel with a slight glare at her boyfriend. "And that's my boyfriend Frank. What's you name?"

"Leo. I—I'm Leo Valdez", nodded the Latino a little embarrassed. "Sorry for thinking you're kidnappers or worse... Uh... I'm a really heavy sleeper. Pipes always makes fun of it..."

Running his hand through his curls, Leo blushed brightly. He had so been looking forward to living here and now he had just made a fool of himself in front of his new housemates. Staring up at them from between his lashes, he took another thorough look at them. The girl was probably the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Long legs, hot curves, chocolate skin, wild, long caramel curls and eyes deeper and more golden than any treasure on the planet. The guy next to her looked as though he was just made to look handsome while standing next to her. The tall, broad type with all those muscles and the strong jaw and the piercing eyes. Together they looked as though they had escaped some underwear advertisements. Leo could just hope that the rest of the household wasn't looking as hot as them, because then the Latino had no chance to compete. He had felt inferior enough with his two best friends, the beauty queen and the blonde jock. But those two right here? Incomparable.

"What is worse than kidnappers?", asked Hazel with a teasing grin on her face.

Leo's eyes widened more and his blush darkened. Okay, so maybe he had been in the middle of a very nice, dirty dream when he had gotten woken up and seeing those gorgeous people standing in a strange bedroom with Leo laying on the bed had made his brain assume that the next logical thing to follow would be for Leo to get tied down and thoroughly and pleasurably raped by them. He needed to stop watching porn before going to bed.

"You're weird", grunted Frank, causing Leo to flinch because that was one thing he knew, one thing he had been told often enough. "But it's kind of cute. Now come on, I'm hungry."

Leo was pretty sure that if it would be physically possible, then his ears would have caught fire at that. No one aside from his late mother and Piper had ever called him cute. Staring a little confused at the couple, Leo was unsure what to do. They were just standing there, looking gorgeous instead of leaving to get breakfast. The golden-eyed girl walked back over to the bed and grabbed Leo's hand, pulling him up and along as they left the bedroom.

"You're slower than Frank in the morning and I wouldn't have thought that to be possible", commented Hazel with a nearly fond smile. "Are you always like this?"

"No. I'm actually quite the morning person. Always annoys Pipes", mumbled Leo, busy staring down at Hazel's hand which was still holding onto his. "But the long flight robbed me off my sleep and then coming here and waking up at a completely foreign place... My brain is still trying to compute... Give it some time and maybe a coffee and you'll regret having woken me..."

"Why's that?", grunted Frank skeptically.

"Jason always says that I'm unbearable in the morning", grinned Leo sheepishly.

"Aw, I don't think you're capable of ever being unbearable. Adorable things are never unbearable", commented Hazel critically. "Jason is just cranky in the morning. Has always been."

Adorable. First cute, now adorable. Leo felt his face heating up again. If they kept doing that, then Leo was sure he would burst into flames from all the heat in his face. Were those two mocking him...? No one has ever been that insistent on saying something good about him, aside from Piper and Jason. Why were those two strangers being so nice to him? They would only get disappointed once they'd get to know him better. No one endured his extremely hyperactive self for long. Piper and Jason were the only ones resistant to it, who could stand him for longer periods of time. And even they enjoyed the solitude of being couple-y and without Leo way more, he knew that...

"Hey sweetheart", whispered Hazel softly, caressing the back of Leo's hand with her thumb. "You're looking sad. Did you have a bad dream when we woke you? Or are you disappointed that your friends decided to move in here without asking you first?"

"Naw, I'm fine with them deciding stuff, they're good at it", shrugged Leo, looking around. "Besides, it looks nice here. I think I'll manage."

"Breakfast. Not stalling", grunted Frank and grabbed Leo's other hand to pull him along.

The Latino stared once more as he got dragged along by the couple like a disobedient pup on a leash. The way over to the kitchen seemed endless and Leo was overwhelmed as they finally reached the room. It was as spacious as the kitchen in the last orphanage he had stayed, but that had been for mass production. This one though, it was pretty and beautiful. A boy with black hair and sparkling green eyes was filling nine glasses with orange juice. Jason was sitting at the long table, looking like he was in great pain. The reason why he looked like that must have been the two girls on either side of him. One was Piper, the other was a very pretty black-haired girl with long locks and a tight black dress with a deep cut cleavage. Piper and the pretty Puerto Rican were busy glaring at each other over Jason's head while the blonde boy tried to turn invisible. On Piper's other side sat a cute blonde girl with very impressive boobs and stormy-gray eyes. She too was glaring hard, but her target was the hot Italian guy who was leaning against the stove and staring blatantly at the ass of the green-eyed smiley boy.

"Uh... Morning?", piped Leo softly, looking around a little unsure.

His two friends, the only ones he knew, were already seated next to each other and the seats on their other sides were already taken too. Where was Leo supposed to go now...? The green-eyed boy gave him a dazzling smile and waved before he sat down next to the blonde girl.

"Morning! You must be Leo. I'm your roommate, Percy. That's my girlfriend, Annabeth. And that over there is Reyna. Oh, the guy behind you is Nico, he's actually the owner of the place. And I guess you already met Frank and Hazel", introduced the green-eyed pretty boy.

The Italian – Nico – gave him a short nod, not even looking at him as he passed the Latino to sit down next to Percy. Very close next to Percy, which caused Percy to blush a little and Annabeth to glare more. Jason dared to look at Leo shortly, but he was too busy being miserable to really pay his best friend much mind. The black-haired beauty seemed completely uninterested in Leo. Great. This felt an awful lot like being taken in by a new foster family, where no family member was really interested in him anyway because he was just the means of getting money from uncle Sam.

"Come on, before the eggs get cold", grinned Hazel and pulled Leo with her.

She sat down next to Nico and forced Leo to take the seat next to her, while Frank filled the last empty spot, the one between Leo and Reyna. The Latino looked a little confused from one to the other. They were a couple, weren't they? Didn't they want to sit together then? Blinking a few times, he looked at the cup of coffee that was presented to him by Frank.

"Here. Maybe you'll wake up then. You keep spacing out", grunted the Asian, raising one eyebrow.

"You shouldn't give that to him", piped Piper in, glaring skeptically. "It's like giving a squirrel crack. Not good. Really not good. And he keeps spacing out because he refused to take his Adderall _again_. He should drink tea instead, if anything."

"Are you his mother?", frowned Hazel unimpressed and placed the cup in front of Leo decisive. "I think he's old enough to make his own decisions. If he wants coffee, he can have coffee. What else do you want, sweetheart? Buns or croissants? Or pancakes?"

"I'm fine", mumbled Leo, cautiously sipping his coffee under the critical and warning glare from Piper (she had already suffered quite often under Leo when he had drank coffee). "I'm not hungry."

"He doesn't do breakfast", commented Jason as he slowly poked his scrambled eggs.

Actually, he wasn't feeling very hungry anymore either. Reyna was drop-dead gorgeous. Even more so than he remembered. And now she was sitting right next to him. But Piper was sitting on his other side and she looked really annoyed and angry. He had never wished harder to be invisible.

"How can he not 'do breakfast'?", snorted Hazel ridiculed and placed an extra serving of bacon together with a couple of pancakes on Leo's plate. "You're thin. Eat up."

"I'm really not-", started Leo, a little embarrassed.

"Did it sound like an offer?", whispered Frank into his ear. "Don't deny her. Believe me, if she's in her bossy mode, do not deny her. It won't end good for you..."

Staring wide-eyed at the strawberry sirup that was slowly spreading over his pancakes, Leo dug in. There was a certain hint of something in Hazel's eyes that told him Frank's words were true.

"So... what are you guys majoring in?", asked Percy slowly, a little awkward.

The tension in the room was kind of strange. Even Percy could acknowledge that. Jason was looking uncomfortable between Reyna and Piper, who kept glaring at each other. He felt Annabeth's piercing stare going right through his skull. He knew the stare wasn't aimed at him, so he wasn't feeling intimidated by it. Out of strange reasons, Annabeth seemed to really dislike Nico. Percy didn't get it. Nico was nice and charming and really handsome, what was there not to like?

"Medicine", replied the Italian smoothly.

"Oh? You want to become a doctor?", blinked Percy giddily.

"No. Pathologist", smirked Nico with a wicked gleam in his dark eyes.

Percy shuddered at that, it somehow send a shiver down his spine. There was something to Nico, something dark and something that reminded him of death. The job fit.

"Law. People say I'm pretty convincing", grinned Piper broadly.

"Management", muttered Jason as he stole a strawberry from his girlfriend.

"Arts and Crafts", replied Hazel and Leo nearly at once, just to look at each other surprised.

"I'm in this for archery. Sport", grunted Frank, looking from Hazel to Leo and back.

"Oh, me too", grinned Percy broadly. "Not for archery, but sport, yeah. Swords and swimming."

"Sword-fight", grunted Reyna, looking Percy critically up and down. "This will be interesting."

"Why?", frowned Percy confused and tilted his head, chewing his bacon.

"Because I'm pretty sure I'm going to kick your ass", smirked the black-haired girl confidently.

"Don't judge me before you've crossed swords with me", warned Percy with a smirk of his own.

"I, for my part, am here for the literature major", interrupted Annabeth with one raised eyebrow.

"With Professor Blofis?", frowned Nico unimpressed. "Hoping for good grades there?"

"I don't need Sally's sympathy to pass a class", grunted Annabeth with a glare.

"Sally?", asked Leo with his mouth full.

"The literature professor, Sally Blofis. She's my mom", grinned Percy broadly and proudly.

"And I'm his girlfriend", added Annabeth. "That's what Nico wanted to get at."

Leo started to feel uncomfortable again as he saw the way Annabeth and Nico wanted to kill each other will glares. He decided to focus on his pancakes instead and act as though he wasn't there. Years in foster care had given him the opportunity to perfect that art.

"Well, comes tomorrow, we're all students, I guess", smiled Percy softly, trying to lighten the mood.

"How is the campus, anyway?", frowned Reyna, glancing at Jason from the corner of her eyes.

"Big and awesome", nodded Percy with a grin. "I could show you around. Have been here plenty of times already because of my mom. Who's in?"

Reyna shrugged and nodded. She had noticed the way Nico had stared at Percy's ass earlier. It seemed the guy she had deemed her new gay best friend had set target. It was time to get to know the target a little closer. And a distraction from Jason and his new girlfriend would be nice.

"I'd love for you and Nico to give me a tour of the campus and the city", smiled Reyna.

Today was going to be... adventurous. Jason could feel it in his guts. He was not going to attend anything with Reyna, not with Piper around. Living here would prove to be awkward enough.

* * *

_Author's note: Next chapter will have much Reyna/Nico bonding with nice Nicercy moments and Frank and Hazel's view on the imp, now that he's awake, while Jason will get the time to question Piper's behavior toward Annabeth! Oh, I love writing this story. So much jealousy. _


	5. Sets of Three

Nicercy || PJatO || Pipabeth || The Dream of a Normal Life || Jayna || PJatO || Frazeleo

Title: The Dream of a Normal Life – Attending the Athena University of Applied Science

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; right after Mark of Athena

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesome, shoujo-ai, fluff, memory loss/fake memories, explicit intercourse, anal, masturbation, toys, pegging, spanking, voyeurism, D/s, bondage, cheating

Main Pairing: most main being Nico/Percy, with a-bit-more-than-average Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth and Jason/Reyna

Side Pairings: Percy/Annabeth (to-be-past), Jason/Piper (to-be-past), Frank/Hazel (established), Thalia/Bianca, Tyson/Ella, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Shane/Lacy, Gleeson/Mellie, Luke/Leo (onesided), Octavian/Percy (onesided)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Gaia

_Percy, Frank & Reyna's Sports Major_: Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Kinzie Cohen, Bianca di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue,

_Nico's Medical Major_: Will Solace, Kayla Hein, Austin Barton, Mitchell Logan, Lacy Hunnigan

_Leo & Hazel's Arts and Crafts Major_: Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Silena Beauregard, Tyson Jackson, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Shane McNabb, Miranda Gardner

_Annabeth's Literature Major_: Malcolm Cage, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Dare

_Piper's Law Enforcement Major_: Drew Tanaka, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Juniper Underwood

_Jason's Management Major_: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardner

_Faculty Staff_: Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Howard Claymore, Mellie Hedge, Gleeson Hedge, Lupa Brunner, Chiron Brunner, Grover Underwood

_Animals & Pets_: Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Mrs. O'Leary, Argentum, Aurum

Summary: Gaia had once before send Hazel a vision of how her life could have been and gave her the decision to stay in the dream, have a life at Sammy's side.

Now she has managed to capture the Seven of the Great Prophecy, together with Reyna and Nico, and send them into a shared dream. A dream of a normal life, where they just start college, have to fight with social stands, love, rivalry and tests instead of monsters and prophecies. The problem is, Gaia has robbed them of their memories, making them believe that this dream is reality. That the nine of them are roommates and that most of them have never even met each other. Now they have to handle disturbing nightmares of monsters, strange flashbacks that make them remember faces they should have never seen before and an eerie feeling. Even though Gaia may have left them with their memories of their relationships (Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel), now that they have lost their memories of the adventures and forces that had caused them to be, they start seeing each other in a different light. So on top of the harsh life of students and reality slowly seeping into their dream-world, they start having feelings for their roommates and some start questioning why they have ever started dating each other to begin with (ending Percabeth and Jasper emotionally within the first chapter, because I really can't write that), leading to very much jealousy, some cheating and possibly curse-dream breaking new love-bonds.

**The Dream of a Normal Life**

_Attending the Athena University of Applied Science_

_Chapter 5: Sets of Three_

It was good that Reyna was gone. Not gone, but not here. As in, not in the same room as Jason. Her icy beauty had always distracted him. She was strict and serious, but just as clever and beautiful. He knew why he had fallen in love with her in the first place, but he seemed unable to remember why he had abandoned her like that. Groaning frustrated, he hid his face beneath his pillow.

"You're behaving like a moping child", noted his roommate unimpressed. "I don't remember you being that soft. That girl of yours, Paige, she's really getting to you, eh?"

"Piper", corrected Jason annoyed. "And no, she is not. I mean, of course she is, she's my girlfriend. But it's not due to her that I'm different. It's due to... me... I guess..."

Frank raised one eyebrow at that and cocked his head. The way he remembered Jason from their school time, the blonde was always level-headed and nearly never soft. Not that soft at least.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright, man?", asked the Canadian softly.

"No", huffed Jason and turned onto his back. "I just didn't expect to see _her_ here."

"Yeah... I'm feeling bad for you, buddy", nodded Frank solemnly and patted Jason's back.

"Thanks", muttered Jason and made a face. "So... what are you going to do today?"

"Nothing much. I thought I'd use the opportunity of Nico being out of the house so I can make out with his sister", grunted Frank with a glare. "That guy is the worst cock-blocker ever."

"Well, you're trying to bone his sister. Of course he's being a cock-block", snorted Jason.

"Why are you even asking?", wanted the Canadian to know, trying to change the subject.

"Uh, well... I need to sit down and have a conversation with Piper. She hadn't spoken a single word to me ever since she learned that Reyna is living here", sighed Jason frustrated. "And with Nico, Percy and Reyna being out, I thought you could... entertain Leo for me?"

"Entertain Leo for you?", repeated Frank in disbelief. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Leo has a bad case of a short attention span. He's adorable and I love him, but I won't be getting any talking done with Piper while he's still around here since me and Piper are the only ones he knows here. He's... a loner. Doesn't trust easily so he doesn't even try making friends most of the time", started Jason to explain. "But the impression I got during breakfast, I think he... took to you and Hazel. I thought that me and Leo both would benefit from this. I could talk things out with my girlfriend without him butting in and he won't feel neglected and may even make new friends. Leo needs friends. He's the nicest guy I know. Fuck, I feel like I'm arranging a play-date for my best friend... I don't mean it like that, okay? I just... You and Haze, you're great people and I got the feeling you like him, right? He makes for a great friend. He just needs to be persuaded."

"Sure, okay", nodded Frank slowly.

"I don't mean to just drop him off with you like a child that needs watching, but—Wait. What did you just say?", asked Jason surprised and stared at the broad Asian.

"I said okay", snorted Frank and rolled his eyes. "He seems a bit lonely and lost. Me and Hazel could show him around the property, try coaxing him out of his shell?"

He was a bit surprised as he was suddenly hugged tightly by Jason. Either the cute imp was in reality a real hand full of work, or Jason was seriously desperate about talking to Piper.

/break\

"You really don't have to do this."

"But I insist. You have beautiful hair", grinned the native American, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

The blonde in front of her blushed faintly. Annabeth had wanted to go with Nico, Reyna and Percy, but the three of them had downright disappeared after breakfast and before she had the chance to follow them on her own, Piper had turned those mismatched on her and asked if she may braid Annabeth's hair. Strangely enough, the blonde had not found it in herself to deny Piper. So now she was sitting on her bed, having Piper's quite cunning fingers running through her hair in such a soft and tender way that Annabeth had nearly nodded off once before.

"So... You don't seem to like Reyna?", asked Annabeth cautiously.

"I do not know her so I don't judge", muttered Piper, her tone quite hostile. "It's just... She is Jason's ex. And the way he keeps looking at her is... surprisingly intense. It hurts."

"Understandable", nodded Annabeth with a soft frown.

"Of course you'd understand", chuckled Piper darkly.

"What do you mean?", asked Annabeth with a confused look in her eyes, craning her neck.

"Your boyfriend kept throwing quite the inappropriate looks at someone else too during breakfast."

"That is none of your business", grunted Annabeth, now being the one sounding hostile.

"I'm sorry. We only just met, I suppose it's not my place to say such things."

"No, that's not it", sighed the blonde and leaned her head back some. "It's just... complicated."

"Sounds like something only a drink could solve?", chuckled Piper amused. "How about you and me head into the city tonight to drink? With Hazel and Reyna, just us girls to get to know each other better. After all, we are stuck living together with the boys now."

"That sounds like a brilliant plan", nodded Annabeth with a smile.

Piper found herself blushing slightly at that smile, because it lit those stormy-gray eyes up to make them shine nearly silver. Suddenly she found the notion of getting to know Reyna better not as horrible as she had thought. It was a good excuse to get drunk with Annabeth. The girl was looking stunning even in simple clothes, but if the girls would be heading out, surely her beauty would be blinding. It already was, actually. The few braids with the owl feathers made her look wild and somehow as though she was Piper's. The thought send a jolt of surprising arousal through her.

/break\

"We really shouldn't be doing this."

"You are a goody-two-shoes, Percy Jackson", grinned Reyna teasingly.

The green-eyed boy blushed slightly and glared at her as she sneaked through the gates. When Nico and Percy had agreed to show her the university, they had forgotten that it was Sunday and the property was locked up. Now they were breaking into the school. The black-haired girl and the Italian were giving him challenging looks so he found himself following them. They were not a good influence on him, he could already tell. But the grin Nico gave him as he joined them was worth it. The trio headed over the wide park-like space that made up the entrance of the university. Running past the high and broad building, Percy and Nico led Reyna around to the back.

"Where are you going? You said you'd show me the university!", huffed Reyna.

"You said you're majoring in sport and athleticism, right?", grinned Percy. "Then let me show you the training hall and the pool and the running side and-"

"I get it!", interrupted Reyna amused as she watched his eyes sparkle.

The boy was a sports-enthusiast and it was quite adorable. Something else Reyna had noticed about Percy was his constant blushing whenever Nico would look at him in certain ways or touch him just that slightly bit daring. If Percy was the one Nico had picked to be his, then Nico had chosen well.

The trio soon reached a gym with a broad glass front, behind it laid a pool, at least on the first floor. The second, Reyna suspected, were different training rooms. The gym was as big as Reyna's whole old school, it was astonishing. A running track seemed to go around the building once.

"Neat", nodded Reyna, pressing her nose against the window. "How do we get in?"

"Get in? Isn't it enough that we broke into the school!", hissed Percy wide-eyed.

"Don't be a spoil-spot, Perseus", purred Nico lowly, his hand resting on Percy's lower back.

"Don't call me that", muttered Percy annoyed, yet still he blushed slightly.

A shudder ran down Percy's spine, a pleasant ache for the touch of the Italian. The strong hand on his rather sensitive lower back felt so different from the tender and cautious touches of Annabeth's delicate hands. And Percy found himself preferring this a thousand times.

"Well, either one of you picks a lock or I break a window. I want to go skinny dipping in that pool right now", declared Reyna with a calculating smirk on her lips. "Come on, boys."

"No need to pick the lock", sighed Percy in defeat and pulled a key out from beneath his shirt.

"You... have a key...?", asked Reyna surprised and stared.

"My mom works at the university", shrugged Percy and opened the door for them. "She said I should get the chance to always train here, so she made me a key."

"Not that you would be needing it now", smirked Nico as he slowly (very, very slowly) pressed past Percy through the door. "You can spar with me anytime in our private training rooms."

"Those I plan on using too", nodded Reyna thoughtful. "We could train together too, you know."

"Yeah, I'd like that", nodded Percy as he led the way to the pool.

"So... skinny dipping?", grunted Nico questioningly.

"I don't plan on running around in wet clothes. It's autumn", grunted Reyna and rolled her eyes. "Besides, I think I'm on the safe side, swimming with two gay guys."

"I'm not gay!", exclaimed Percy stunned and flustered. "I have a girlfriend."

"Of course you do", smiled Reyna kindly and patted his head as though he was a mere child, not yet capable of understanding what she was saying. "Gosh, you're really adorable, Jackson."

"Do you plan on talking all day or will you be joining me any time soon?"

Percy turned his attention from glaring at Reyna to... Oha. Gulping hard, Percy tried not to blush or stare. But it was hard, very hard. Just as Nico's abs. The Italian stood in front of them, confidently and proud. And naked. Six-pack, toned chest, dark happy trail, strong legs and between those legs, a nice cock. Not that Percy was checking it out or anything. Or that he knew what a 'nice cock' looked like. It wasn't as though he kept looking at other boys' cocks. Well, sometimes maybe, just to compare and see if he hadn't come too short or anything. But not to see if the cocks were nice. Though they had proven to be pretty nice. Percy froze. Oh fuck. He _was_ gay.

"Either you get naked, or I'll push you in right now", warned Reyna next to him.

Shaking his head and trying to get that scary thought out of his head, Percy hastily shed his clothes. Reyna grabbed his hand and pulled him along, all three of them jumping into the water.

/break\

"Where are you guys bringing me? And why? I was just in the middle of a very nice nap."

"_You_ have been sleeping enough", huffed Hazel determined, tugging on Leo's hand. "Now come."

The Latino blushed as he found himself once again being dragged around by the handsome couple. Jason had practically dropped him off with them earlier and said they wanted to show him around. Why was beyond him though. After all, Nico was out of the house at the moment. And even though Leo knew Frank and Hazel for five hours now, he still had caught on that the two were very much in love and that Nico did his best to cock-block his sister's boyfriend. Breakfast had been really enlightening to Leo. He never socialized very much and by being in the background of things, he had learned to obtain information that way. Observing breakfast had given him quite the insight on his new housemates and their very complicated relationships. He should draw a chart.

"Where are you taking me?", asked the Latino with one raised eyebrow.

Frank, walking behind them, had a simple answer to that question. Every flat surface available. His eyes were trained on Leo's cute little bum. The delicate Latino was very pleasant to the eye.

"Well, what do you enjoy doing most?", smiled Hazel kindly. "This property offers everything you could be dreaming of. To Percy, it was the pool. To Annabeth, it was the library. To Reyna, the gym. So tell me, what do you like doing? I'm sure we have something in store for you."

"I like using my hands...", started Leo thoughtful.

"You're into hand-jobs?", frowned Frank confused, tilting his head while staring at Leo's ass.

"What?", yelped Leo flustered. "N—Not like _that_! I like working with my hands! On machines, or stuff, not on people! I don't—We don't know each other good enough to exchange such things!"

Oh. Frank nodded slowly. It would have surprised him if someone with such a cute ass would rather work with his hands than with that ass. But working on gadgets, that he could understand.

"Well... When you say machines, does that include cars too?", asked Hazel and changed directions.

"Uh... sure?", shrugged Leo slowly. "My mamá used to have a car-shop. Why?"

"Well, that would be pretty brilliant", grinned Hazel broadly, her eyes sparkling.

Frank knew where his girlfriend was leading them. After all, he had been to the di Angelo mansion often enough before. The look on Hazel's face told him that she was giddy for Leo's reaction. Frank too found himself anticipating it. Would Leo like it? Would he finally stop looking like a kicked puppy? Would he enjoy it? The Latino though was just thoroughly confused. As they reached their destination, Hazel grabbed the door-handle and stopped for a moment to look at Leo.

"Our father had... quite the obsession with the 30s. Everything he found related to them, he had to obtain and keep. Including cars. But he never cared to get them fixed. They were more like... trophies or stamps, you could say", explained Hazel as she slowly opened the door. "So... plenty of cars that could need a couple of careful hands to fix them."

"T—Those are not _cars_", whispered Leo wide-eyed. "Those are _treasures_. Old-timers!"

The Latino stumbled into the room, too much in a hurry to get closer to the beautiful old cars to really care where he was going. About twenty old-fashioned, beautiful and quite dusty cars stood in a half-circle in the giant garage. They were easily the most beautiful sign Leo had ever seen and he briefly wondered how much his mamá would have loved it.

"Feel free to do whatever you want with them", chuckled Hazel amused, cocking her head.

"You can't be serious!", gasped Leo, turning to her with hopefully sparkling eyes.

"Nico has his favorite, a black Chevrolet Impala, and you'd do good to never ever touch it, but he couldn't care less about these cars. If anything, they make him angry because father spend more time with traveling the world to buy them than with us", chuckled Hazel wistfully. "He doesn't care and I don't even have a driver's license. The cars had been collecting dust for ten years now, so if fixing cars is something you enjoy, go on and do so."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!", exclaimed the Latino and jumped her, hugging her tightly.

Hazel blushed slightly, but she wrapped her arms around him nonetheless. Frank couldn't help but glare at them, though he wasn't quite sure why, because he wasn't jealous. The cute imp didn't pose a threat to Frank, the Canadian was too secure in his relationship with Hazel for that. Within less than ten seconds, Leo dashed off again, running from car to car to take a closer look. Hazel grinned amused as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and pulled Frank with her to the center of the garage, the one thing surrounded and faced by all the old-timers. A giant, beautiful bed. Frank tried not to think why Hades di Angelo has had a bed in the middle of the cars, or why Nico had kept it. Sitting down together, the couple stayed to observe Leo. The Latino was checking the work-bench and the tools and judging by his giddy and joyous yelps, the tools were to his liking.

"He's really cute", chuckled Hazel tenderly, an amused smile on her lips.

Staring at the Latino's ass as the boy leaned over the open hood of one of the cars, Frank grunted and nodded. If others reacted to old cars like Leo did, then the bed probably came in handy to seduce and brag. Licking his lips, Frank could picture seducing the Latino here after a hard day of work for the boy. The way his hands worked the machines was nearly hypnotizing and the oil and grime on his clothes and face gave him such a cute, wild touch.

"Very much so", grunted Frank and nodded again. "I wonder what his hands are capable of..."

"I wonder what someone with as much nervous energy as him would look like all tied down..."

/break\

Jason gulped hard as he paced in front of Annabeth's and Piper's bedroom. Since Frank and Hazel had taken Leo with them, he had been standing there and contemplating what to do. Gathering his courage, he took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. What he found looked distinctively like some kind of wet dream he once had. The two girls, only dressed in shorts and thin tops, were having a pillow-fight. The way things wiggled and they giggled was quite inspiring.

"Uh... Piper, I wanted to talk to you", muttered Jason, trying to suffocate the lesbian-fantasies his mind was currently providing him with. "A—About Reyna."

"Us girls will go for a drink tonight so I will get to know her better", smiled Piper, no trace of the earlier malice to be found as she pushed a pillow out of her face. "I think there is no need to talk about her until I properly met her in person, don't you agree?"

Something ridiculously suicidal within him wanted to scream that no, he didn't agree. But his survival instincts told him that he was right now dodging a bullet, so he simply nodded and left.

"Your boyfriend is weird", frowned Annabeth confused and cocked her head.

"Like you're one to talk", snorted Piper and leaned back some.

Both were red-faced and breathless. After Piper had finished Annabeth's hair, some minor discussion had started a war between them. The fact that the beds were practically covered in soft, big pillows had only helped them. Biting her lower lip, Piper stared at the gorgeous blonde. She had a fighting spirit, just what Piper had first loved about Jason. But somehow Jason had changed, had grown... softer, lost that hard and calculating edge she had first valued. In Annabeth's mesmerizing, gray eyes, she could still see that edge. But Piper's eyes were drawn away from those eyes as the still faster breathing of the blonde moved those hypnotizing boobs up and down, up and down.

/break\

"I... give... up...", panted Reyna as she swam to the edge of the pool. "You're like a race horse born to the sea, Jackson. Jeez, stop it finally. Can't you just... relax?"

"Sorry", grinned Percy sheepishly as he finished another round. "I just... love water."

"We should probably head back. It's getting late", noted Nico with a look out the window.

Climbing out of the pool, he first offered Reyna a helping hand and then Percy. Though once the swimmer left the water, Nico lingered behind some so his eyes could linger on Percy's behind. Reyna elbowed him hard in the ribs and gave him a chiding glare. Grinning slightly, Nico shrugged and grabbed his clothes, his attention on the way Percy's muscles flexed as he got dressed. It was frightening how fast Nico felt himself falling for this boy, but everything Percy did was perfection to him. The way his body moved in the water, his charming and soft smile, his sea-green and beautiful eyes, his ruffled and raven-black hair, his gorgeous and fuckable ass. Nico licked his lips.

"How about we fetch dinner on our way back? There's this pizzeria close by", suggested Percy. "I'm sure the others are hungry too by now. And no one can say no to pizza!"

"That's very thoughtful of you, Perseus", smiled Nico, subtly resting one hand on Percy's lower back as he wrapped his other arm around Reyna's shoulders. "Let's do just that."

Percy grinned pleased as he nearly automatically found himself leaning against Nico's side. Swimming, naked Nico and now even pizza for dinner? This was quite the good day, in his books. Sure, he still needed to contemplate the whole gay-thing, but that still had some time.

* * *

_Author's note: At this rate, I will never reach the end of the first week! xD This story is moving so freakishly slow with all the POVs... *shakes head*_

_Anyway! Next chapter will either have all of them together for dinner (and drinking will follow in the chapter after that) or it'll skip right to the drinking! What do you think? Want to see all of them sitting together for pizza and sexual tension?_


	6. Pineapple Pizza and Sexual Suggestions

Nicercy || PJatO || Pipabeth || The Dream of a Normal Life || Jayna || PJatO || Frazeleo

Title: The Dream of a Normal Life – Attending the Athena University of Applied Science

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; right after Mark of Athena

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesome, shoujo-ai, fluff, memory loss/fake memories, explicit intercourse, anal, masturbation, toys, pegging, spanking, voyeurism, D/s, bondage, cheating

Main Pairing: most main being Nico/Percy, with a-bit-more-than-average Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth and Jason/Reyna

Side Pairings: Percy/Annabeth (to-be-past), Jason/Piper (to-be-past), Frank/Hazel (established), Thalia/Bianca, Tyson/Ella, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Ethan/Alabaster, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Shane/Lacy, Gleeson/Mellie, Luke/Leo (onesided), Octavian/Percy (onesided)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Gaia

_Percy, Frank & Reyna's Sports Major_: Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Kinzie Cohen, Bianca di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, Phoebe Burge, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue,

_Nico's Medical Major_: Will Solace, Kayla Hein, Austin Barton, Mitchell Logan, Lacy Hunnigan

_Leo & Hazel's Arts and Crafts Major_: Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Silena Beauregard, Tyson Jackson, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Shane McNabb, Miranda Gardner

_Annabeth's Literature Major_: Malcolm Cage, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella Dare

_Piper's Law Enforcement Major_: Drew Tanaka, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Juniper Underwood

_Jason's Management Major_: Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardner

_Faculty Staff_: Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Howard Claymore, Mellie Hedge, Gleeson Hedge, Lupa Brunner, Chiron Brunner, Grover Underwood

_Animals & Pets_: Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest, Mrs. O'Leary, Argentum, Aurum

Summary: Gaia had once before send Hazel a vision of how her life could have been and gave her the decision to stay in the dream, have a life at Sammy's side.

Now she has managed to capture the Seven of the Great Prophecy, together with Reyna and Nico, and send them into a shared dream. A dream of a normal life, where they just start college, have to fight with social stands, love, rivalry and tests instead of monsters and prophecies. The problem is, Gaia has robbed them of their memories, making them believe that this dream is reality. That the nine of them are roommates and that most of them have never even met each other. Now they have to handle disturbing nightmares of monsters, strange flashbacks that make them remember faces they should have never seen before and an eerie feeling. Even though Gaia may have left them with their memories of their relationships (Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel), now that they have lost their memories of the adventures and forces that had caused them to be, they start seeing each other in a different light. So on top of the harsh life of students and reality slowly seeping into their dream-world, they start having feelings for their roommates and some start questioning why they have ever started dating each other to begin with (ending Percabeth and Jasper emotionally within the first chapter, because I really can't write that), leading to very much jealousy, some cheating and possibly curse-dream breaking new love-bonds.

**The Dream of a Normal Life**

_Attending the Athena University of Applied Science_

_Chapter 6: Pineapple Pizza and Sexual Suggestions_

Time was up as they reached the villa again. While Reyna went to bring the six pizzas they had bought (they hadn't managed to agree on anything), Nico had offered to go and gather the others. Leaving them to their tasks, Percy had excused himself and said he wanted to take a shower after swimming in the chlorinated water of the pool. Once inside the bathroom he was sharing with Leo, he locked it and shed his clothes. Time to have his gay-freakout. Well, more or less. He wasn't one to freak out easily and he hadn't been raised by Sally to believe being gay was wrong. His mom had taught him that every form of love was good, as long as it was true love. He didn't need to contemplate his sudden sexuality with Reyna and Nico around though, so he was glad to have a moment's time for himself now. Truth be told, he had never paid sexuality much mind. He was with Annabeth, yes, but the two had only shared small kisses and held hands so far. No one had ever caught his interest, at least not like that. He had eyes, he saw when a girl was beautiful or a guy was handsome, but looking at someone had never send this tingle of arousal through his body.

Stepping into the shower and turning on the hot water, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Time to test a theory. It's what Annabeth would do. She was clever, if something was strange, she would investigate and not freak out. So that was what he would be doing now. Investigating.

Gripping the base of his cock, he tried really hard to get himself hard. He tried to picture different things. The first thing, the most obvious thing, was Annabeth. His girlfriend. Shouldn't her beauty make him hard like nothing else? Nope. Okay, maybe with less clothes. But instead of making him hard, it only made him feel guilty to think about her that way. Shaking his head, be tried different women. He was a teenage boy, he had come face to face with lingerie advertisements or internet porn before. Still nothing. Groaning frustrated, he rested his forehead against the tiles.

Now to the proving part of this test. It was easy to recall the picture of a naked Nico from earlier. The way the water was running down that toned, gorgeous body, the flexing of his impressive muscles, the cheeky and amused smirk on his lips, the sweet cock between his legs. Percy found himself wondering what that cock would look like when erect. Blushing furiously, he felt himself hardening. Biting his lower lip, he tried to take it further. He imagined kissing Nico, recalled the feeling of Nico's hands on his body, imagined how it would feel if those hands would roam his body, caress his thighs and size his cock and grope his behind.

"N—Nico", gasped Percy as he came and sprayed his seed against the tiles.

His eyes were wide as he stared down at the mess he had made. He was gay. Or maybe he was Nico-sexual? All he knew for sure was that Nico made him feel things and want things that he had never desired before but now seemed to be a part of him and his feelings. How was he supposed to deal with this? Not that he had a problem with it, it didn't really make a difference if he liked boys or girls, but... He had a girlfriend and he was living together with said girlfriend and with the boy he was obviously attracted to. This was a situation he really was not prepared for...

/break\

Leo Valdez was in love. Completely and utterly in love. And his new love would be called Festus. Tenderly caressing the hood of the unique, beautiful car, he smiled softly. This was the kind of car his mother had always dreamed of owning. This car would make his mother happy...

"Leo...", interrupted the soft voice of Hazel his musings. "Come on, you've spend hours looming over the cars now. Time to get some food into you. You're too thin anyway."

"Don't sound so much like Piper", muttered the Latino embarrassed. "But I guess you're right."

"Then come. Let's go and get some food", said Frank, resting one arm around each their shoulders.

Leo found himself leaning into the touch. He enjoyed the feeling of the lean muscles next to him, the warmth of another body so close by. With a look at his watch, he noticed that he had spend hours with the cars. He couldn't believe the couple had stayed the whole time. Didn't they have anything better to do? Why should they spend so much time just watching him...?

"You seem to really like that one car in particular", noted Hazel softly, grabbing Leo's hand behind Frank's back. "Why is that? I mean, to me all cars kind of... look alike."

"It's... the car my mamá always dreamed of owning", whispered Leo, with a sad note to his voice.

"Well, you can have it. Take it with you and show it to your mother", suggested Hazel with a smile.

"As long as I can't take the car with me to the afterlife, that won't be possible..."

"Oh...", whispered Hazel with soft eyes, caressing the back of Leo's hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's been... many years now", murmured Leo and shook his head, his eyes downcast.

/break\

Reyna, Annabeth, Piper and Jason were standing in the kitchen. Therein laid the problem already. Reyna had her arms crossed over her chest, leaning against the stove. Annabeth was setting the table and Piper and Jason were just sitting there and _talking_. How could they just be talking like that? Reyna gritted her teeth. The native American was beautiful, she had to give her that. But that was all. She didn't deserve Jason. Why did she look so happy and content?

"Annabeth told me about this beautiful bar in the town", smiled Piper, still looking at Jason.

The blonde boy nodded slowly. He tried to focus on her, but Reyna so close by made it really hard to focus on anything else aside from her steeled and gorgeous self. Reyna was a fighter, had always been. The two of them used to train together. But Piper? She wouldn't look at a sword twice, she didn't understand this hobby of Jason's. Shaking his head, he tried to focus on her words.

"Yeah? Sounds nice", said Jason with a slow nod, unsure what else he should say.

"Yes!", exclaimed Piper delighted, suddenly turning toward Reyna. "Annabeth and I thought we could have a girls' night out. What do you think, Reyna?"

It took the black-haired girl a couple of moments to understand that his ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend had just suggested that they'd have a _girls' night_. Suddenly, she had a hopeful blonde girl in front of her, staring with wide, pleading storm-gray eyes at her. Urgh. Somehow, she liked Annabeth and that girl was hard to deny. Besides, _maybe_ getting to know this Piper-girl may help her. If she'd show her good will, perhaps Jason would notice.

"Very well", nodded Reyna slowly.

"Say, Reyna...", frowned Annabeth after a moment. "Where did Nico go?"

"He said he would go and tell Percy to hurry. That boy is taking a little long with his shower..."

The blonde girl stared wide-eyed before huffing loudly and stomping out of the room. Jason frowned confused, sipping his coke, while Reyna sat down on his other side. That he could live with. Being sandwiched between the two girls. Couldn't that just be a solution? Pretty please?

/break\

Nico shifted uncomfortably where he stood in front of the bathroom, his hand still raised to knock. But some very indicating noises had made him stop dead in his tracks. Moaning and gasping and whimpering and the sound of his name falling from Percy's lips. The boner he was nursing since then made it a little uncomfortable to stand there. But he couldn't find it in himself to leave now. He hoped Percy would come out every moment, maybe still look a little shagged. He really wanted to see that, see the lust clouding those sea-green eyes. Even though he was waiting for it, it still came as a surprise when the door opened. Not just for him, it seemed. Because the very lust-clouded sea-green eyes looked just as surprised, reddish lips parted with a yelp.

"N—Nico", exclaimed the black-haired boy.

"That sounded quite different a moment ago", noted Nico amused.

"Y—You _heard_ that?", asked Percy slowly and backed off some.

He could feel Nico's eyes roaming his body. His naked body. In his haste and confusion, he may have forgotten to take clothes with him. So now he was standing naked in front of the boy he had just fantasized of while masturbating. And Nico had heard it. Right now, Percy wished the earth would split apart and swallow him. He regretted his wish the next second when panic gripped his heart, a familiar panic of falling into an endless, black chasm. The playful banter and embarrassment dimmed down compared to the familiar feeling of a nearing panic attack.

"Percy? Are you alright?", asked Nico softly, concern laced into his voice.

He knelt down beside the naked boy, feeling his arousal die when he watched Percy like that. Sea-green eyes were wide in panic, his breath short as though he had forgotten how to breath.

"T—Tartarus...", passed Percy's lips in a low whisper.

"Tartarus?", repeated Nico confused. "What does that mean?"

"Percy!"

The sudden exclamation of the boy's name surprised Nico. Even more when he was pushed out of the way and Annabeth pulled her boyfriend into a tight hug, whispering soothing words into his ear, words Nico didn't catch. Somehow this felt familiar, in an eerie and heart-breaking way. As though he had witnessed this before, many times. The level of trust and intimacy between Percy and Annabeth. The feeling of being excluded from this, of not being the one to hold Percy. It was an ugly feeling, one he did not desire to ever feel again. Gritting his teeth, he watched them.

"Percy? Is it better?", asked Annabeth in a soft and soothing voice. "How about you get dressed and calm down while Nico and I will leave, okay? We'll wait downstairs with dinner."

Percy in her arms nodded slowly. The blonde stood, giving Nico a hard glare before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room. Before the Italian had any chance to react, he found himself pressed against a wall, Annabeth's arm against his throat, her angry eyes locked with his.

"What. Did. You. Do?", growled the blonde dangerously.

"I—I have no idea", hissed Nico back, glaring down at the girl. "I don't even know what just happened in there! What was that? What's wrong with Percy?"

His concern and worry were real, which caused Annabeth to back off some. She contemplated her options for a moment. Kick him in the balls and leave. Kick him in the balls and explain it to him. Hard decision. In the end, she decided for Percy's sake to not kick Nico in the balls.

"He's having panic attacks", replied Annabeth softly. "He... didn't have the happiest childhood and he never really got over it. He's only had me for too long, he never had enough support to overcome it properly, or enough self-confidence... it sometimes still haunts him."

"I understand", nodded Nico slowly, not understanding a word.

He couldn't understand how someone like Percy didn't have enough support to overcome a horrible childhood. He couldn't even understand how someone so adorable and wonderful had to go through something horrible at all. Something within him clenched at the thought that anything horrible would ever happen to his Percy. He could not, would not allow that.

"Then stop playing games with him", whispered Annabeth as she turned toward the stairs. "His heart is... made of glass and it had shattered before. He doesn't need a horny bastard to chase after his ass just for a good lay. I will not tolerate for Percy to get hurt."

/break\

Leo decided that this was his new favorite spot in the kitchen. The seat between Frank and Hazel. It was giving him a feeling of safety, it flared something within him. The feeling of having trusted the two of them with his life before. Which was a weird thing to feel, because he had never been in a life-or-death situation before. Still, it made him feel safe and protected to sit between them.

"Who got pizza?", asked Leo curiously, staring at the five plates of deliciously smelling pizza.

"We did. Well, it was Percy's idea", smiled Reyna and handed him a slice of pineapple pizza.

Leo blushed slightly at the soft smile. It was rare for pretty girls to notice him at all. Well, mostly so because he was always with Jason and why should a pretty girl smile at him when someone like Jason was close by? Handing her his plate, he accepted the offered piece of pizza.

"Well, that was very nice of him", stated Hazel with a slight edge to her voice.

She grabbed a slice of salmon pizza and put it onto Leo's plate too, smiling brightly at the Latino. The way Reyna had been smiling at Leo didn't sit well with her. Frank had always been amused by how possessive she could be, but she had never noticed it before. But right now, with the way Reyna was smiling kindly at the Latino and the way Leo blushed, she _hated_ it. This could not be tolerated. Shaking her head, she tried to get that thought out of her head. It was ridiculous, she barely knew the little imp and yet he gave her the feeling of many shared adventures. A kind of connection she only had with her brother and with Frank.

"Well, where _is_ Percy? And for that matter, where are Nico and Annabeth?", sighed Jason.

"Percy went to take a shower. He took too long so Nico wanted to check on him. And Annabeth... ran after them", shrugged Reyna. "I hope we won't have to scrub blood off the floor..."

"Maybe they should shag it out?", grinned Leo wickedly, earning himself some disbelieving glances. "What? It would work. One from behind, one on the front. Both get Percy."

"No", grunted Piper with a chiding glare. "Stop talking like that."

She knew theoretically that Annabeth was with Percy and most likely, they shared a bed often. With their looks? Of course they did. But she didn't need to picture that. It made her shudder.

"What are you people talking about? You look like you're having fun."

The smiling green-eyed boy made them only laugh harder than the mental picture and Leo's suggestion already had. Percy looked so innocent and clueless right now. Especially with Nico on one side and Annabeth on the other. Percy blinked confused and tilted his head as the others doubled over in laughter. Annabeth rolled her eyes at them and sat down next to Piper, pulling Percy with her. The obedient friend he was, he sat down next to her.

"Hazel", started Annabeth with a smile as she leaned over to take a bacon pizza slice. "Piper and I had this wonderful idea that we girls could head out tonight. What do you say? You coming with us? There is this bar close by, it serves the best cocktails I've ever had."

Piper cocked her head at the way Annabeth was bend over the table to reach the plate so far away from her. It made her breasts look excellent, pushing them up in her cleavage. Gulping slightly, Piper licked her lips, suddenly finding herself hungry for something quite different. She always had a thing for strong-headed blondes, but she had never truly appreciated the female body. At least not like that. Then again, she had never seen a girl with a nicer set of boobs than Annabeth's.

"Sure. It sounds nice, getting to know each other better now that we'll be living together."

"No", whined Frank annoyed. "You can't just leave. I thought we'd—uh... cuddle?"

"No one believes that, Zhang", grunted Nico with a dark glare. "I think it would be lovely for you girls to spend some time together. _Some_ are a little uptight and could need a drink to loosen up."

Annabeth threw him a nasty glare, knowing exactly that he was talking about her. Out of payback reasons, she rested her left hand on top of Percy's caressing it softly. He looked up at her like a surprised pup and gave her one of his more naive smiles, the ones just happy for the attention. But she wasn't able to hold his attention like she used to, because he turned those happy, sparkling eyes on Nico only a second later, batting his eyelashes at him unintentionally.

"Say, why don't we do the same?", asked the green-eyed boy curiously. "I mean, not the pub, obviously. But this house is gigantic, I'm pretty sure you have a cabin with booze somewhere."

"You want me to get you drunk?", smirked Nico suggestively. "I could do that."

"Us!", corrected Leo, waving his arms around, one pizza slice in each his hands. "All of us! You don't just get to give him booze! We should like drink to our new brotherhood or something!"

"Alcohol sounds good", nodded Jason in agreement.

He was slowly getting a migraine anyway and sure he was seeing things, because he was pretty sure the pillow fight between Piper and Annabeth had looked a notch erotic to him and the way Piper looked at Annabeth... It must be his teenage mind, because he kept picturing the two of them together. The image kept haunting him since this afternoon. Damn hormones. Damn hot girls. Damn lesbian vibes. But those two would look so hot together!

"Yes, alcohol sounds good", whispered Hazel with a teasing smile behind Leo's back as the Latino had jumped up and was currently leaning all over the table to talk right into Jason's face. "You could make him drunk and get into your bed. I could join you later on?"

Frank stared at the ass that was pointed his way as Leo so beautifully bend over. "Not my bed. I share a room with Jason. The garage, maybe...? There was a nice, big, unused bed."

"What are you two plotting there?", asked Nico sharply when he noticed the whispers between his sister and Frank. "Don't forget that _nothing_ goes past me. Nothing inappropriate at least."

"We're not planning on having sex with each other", chimed both honestly, smirking.

"I don't trust you", grunted Nico with one raised eyebrow.

"And I don't trust you", hissed Annabeth behind Percy's back as the boy too leaned over the table to engage in the conversation between Jason and Leo (rather one-sided because only Leo had been talking so far). "If you get him drunk and abuse his trust, I will chop your balls off with a knife!"

Jason stared a little curiously between Leo and Percy, both talking a mile a minute, completely oblivious to the people having conversations behind their backs. Something was cooking in this house and he had no idea what it was and when it would be finished. But he was fairly certain that his headache would dull down once it was done.

"I would never abuse his trust. There are other parts of him I'd enjoy abusing more", mused Nico with a dirty smirk, deliberately staring down at Percy's ass that was so nicely pointed his way from where he was currently hanging over the table between Annabeth and Nico. "I'd enjoy _using_ this one so much more. Believe me, _he_ would enjoy it too."

"You're a bastard", hissed Annabeth, grabbing Percy around the hips to pull him back onto his chair before raising his voice some. "And you, sit down properly! You can't eat like that!"

"Stop sounding like my mom, Annie", laughed Percy amused. "You should know that I can eat in every position and situation. Don't spoil the fun all the time."

"You are—horrible", muttered Annabeth and shook her head.

"I know! It's what you love about me", smiled Percy soothingly and kissed her cheek.

"Why do you have to be so adorable? It makes it so hard to be angry at you", sighed Annabeth.

"Anyway!", interrupted Piper loudly, disliking the display of affection between Percy and Annabeth. "I suggest we get ready after dinner and leave right away. It's already getting late."

"Good plan", agreed Hazel and nodded.

"Great. Then we'll get the house all to ourselves, boys", grinned Leo broadly. "A real men's night."

"I wouldn't call you men", snorted Reyna with one raised eyebrow. "I can already hear you lot whining tomorrow morning. Let's see who of us will get through the first day of university best."

"A bet?", grinned Percy eagerly, winking at her. "I'll beat you, Reyna."

"You wish", laughed the black-haired girl, raising her glass of water. "I'd drink you under the table any day of the week. You will probably be knocked out here already while I'll be emptying the bar."

"Drinking much is not a thing to be proud of. And you know you can't handle alcohol, Percy."

"Here you go again, being a mother hen once more", chuckled Percy. "The bet is on, Reyna."

* * *

_Author's note: The next chapter will have our nine heroes getting drunk - Frank being a perv, Leo getting molested, sudden!Reyna-Piper-bonding, Hazel being a pirate princess (ssshh, don't ask, she's strange when she's drunk) and sooome making out. *smirks wickedly*_


	7. CONTEST

Hello, my dear readers!

First of all, I'm sorry that this is not a new chapter! But this is me, starting a contest.

I think the most important thing about a contest is always the **prize**, isn't it? So here's what you can win if you're one of the top-three;

Is there ANYTHING you ever wanted to happen in any of my multiple-chapter stories? Anything, really. Like – let me give you a couple of examples I could think of – the foursome between Ethan, alternate!Nico, Nico and Percy in Leo's World „All the Percybilities" happening after all, or some father-son bonding between Percy and Poseidon back in the day or maybe a version where Luke, Octavian and Nico decide to share Percy in „Welcome to Olympus High", an alternate turn where Jason and Nico stay that very first night and actually get to have Percy in the Purple Oyster in „The Most Sparkling Diamond", that one of the characters remembers something specific from the real world in „The Dream of a Normal Life" and tries to deal with that, a specific constellation of the crew taking Leo or Percy or both in „A Tale of Demons and Pirates", a certain constellation of gods that you always wanted to see with Percy but that has not yet shared Percy like that in my „Lover of Olympus"-series, maybe more input about the younger di Angelos or a flashback to how Sam, Trend and Sander were as younger teens in „Chasing Fireflies", something awkward that needs to happen in „The Daughters of Triton" like a jealous confrontation between Nico and Triton. But those are only examples I could think of. I'm sure you guys can think of more, I've gotten enough reviews concerning 'Aw, I wanted XYZ to happen', after all.

Now to the contest **rules**!

It's actually pretty simple. I want **Nicercy**. Write a oneshot, or multiple-chapter story if you're up to it, length doesn't matter, is can be fluff or smut or both. The only rule; It has to be Nicercy. Not Percico. I may trust my readers to know the difference, but still, let me get this straight for the protocol; top!Nico, bottom!Percy. Yes, it doesn't have to include sex, but such things are always to be seen in their interactions too. No whiny, emo Nico whose too busy sitting in a corner, crying because he's not accepted in camp and oh-so lonely (I sometimes wonder why all Percico stories I come across seem to include this plotline...).

You can write more than one story, you can decide if it's AU or not, if it's smutty or not, if it's long or not. All you have to do is write it and send me a link **until Christmas Eve** and if you're the author of one of the three that I enjoyed most, then you get to request something that either happens in the canonical plotline of one of my stories or will be, because of too much alteration from said plotline, be put as a sidestory.

What do you say? Do I have you attention? ;)

I hope I'll get some of you to join in. Because I think FFNet is lacking good Nicercy stories and I've read stories from some of my readers that were brilliant and made me question why not more people dare to write and post. So this is me, encouraging others to write Nicercy!

Greetings, Phoe

(PS: I know I'm slow with the updates these days, but it's pre-Christmas stress in university. Expect more once Christmas is closer. Hence the deadline for this contest)


End file.
